Harry Potter and Love's Bounds
by HypocriticalHypo
Summary: This is a repost of a story that was removed for some reason unknown to me. I hope you all enjoy! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Loves Bounds**

 _A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfiction. I hope it isn't too bad. Also, don't worry. It may start off exactly like the book but, I just plan to use the introduction to the Dursleys to begin my fanfiction. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

 _(A/N: This first section contains excerpts from canon)_

Chapter 1- A Pig in a Wig

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people to be involved in any kind of nonsense. Mr. Dursley worked for a firm that made drills called Grunnings. He was a big beefy man with no neck and a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond and had about twice the amount of neck of a normal person. This was very helpful, for she often was spying on her neighbors. Now the Dursleys had a small son. His name was Dudley. In their eyes he was an angel. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but, they also had a secret. And their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out they were related to the Potters. They shuddered to think what would happen if her Sister showed up in the street. The Dursleys knew the Potters also had a small son. His name was Harry Potter.

Ten Years Later

Harry Potter woke up to his Aunt's screams. "Boy, get over here and make breakfast!" she yelled. Harry grumbled something incoherent and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face. Everything came into focus. Harry was sitting in a cupboard under the Dursleys stairs. He slept on a mat on the floor. By now Harry was used to spiders because many had made Harry's cupboard home over the years. He brushed some cobwebs off his socks and pulled them over his feet.

He crouched by the cupboard door and pushed it open. Outside, his Uncle Vernon was waiting for him. "Boy" he whispered angrily. "You'd better get in that kitchen and make something. Don't you dare burn it. I want everything to be perfect for my Duddikins birthday". Harry inwardly groaned. The Dursleys always took Dudley and his friends out to do something on his birthday. This meant Harry was to be sent to Mrs. Figgs house. She was a mad old cat lady that lived down the street. "Yes Uncle", Harry whispered back. "Get going", growled Uncle Vernon. He gave Harry a push. Harry sighed and headed off towards the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia was waiting for Harry on the kitchen. "Here" she said as she thrust a package of bacon and some eggs into his hands. "Hurry! I want breakfast done and served by the time Dudley is here!" Harry fired up that stove and cracked the eggs into the pan and placed the strips of bacon into another. About ten minutes later, Harry had finished cooking breakfast and was putting the food onto three plates. He knew better than to serve himself.

Harry brought the plates over to the table but realized there was no room because all of Dudley's gifts were there. So, harry just left the plates on the counter. Harry then heard someone thundering down the stairs. From the sounds of it, it was Dudley. As Dudley rushed into the Kitchen he grabbed a plate and inhaled his breakfast. He sat down at the table as his parents entered the room. Dudley started to count. When he finished his eyes welled up with tears. "86", Dudley cried. "Th- That's three less than last year". Aunt Petunia looked horrified. She couldn't stand to see her Duddikins crying. Harry knew better. Dudley never cried. He only did his fake cry to get what he wanted. "There there Dudley" she said, trying to comfort him. "We'll buy you five more gifts while we are out". Dudley screwed up his eyes. "87, 88, 89, 90, 91…." Dudley whispered to himself, as he counted slowly. Harry stifled a laugh. He could see the gears trying to turn in Dudley's head. "O-ok" Dudley said in his fake stammer.

When Aunt Petunia seemed content that Dudley was happy, she walked over to Vernon and whispered in his ear. "We have a problem. Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and can't take the boy" Harry heard his aunt whisper. "What about Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked. "She hates the boy!" aunt Petunia hissed, exasperated. "I could stay here" piped up Harry hopefully. Uncle Vernon turned towards Harry with a murderous look on his face. "FIRSTLY" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "DON'T EVESDROP ON ME AND YOUR AUNT! SECONDLY YOU WOULD BLOW THIS HOUSE UP IF WE LEFT YOU HERE!" Harry looked down, disappointed. Aunt Petunia continued to whisper to Harry's uncle. "We'll have to take him with us". Vernon looked extremely angry. His face was turning an unhealthy shade of purple. "But he'll ruin Dudley's day!" uncle Vernon whispered fiercely. "We have to" Aunt Petunia whispered back just as fiercely. "We'll just have to keep him away from Dudley. Or, would you rather we left him at home?" Uncle Vernon looked defeated. He turned away without another word.

He started to look angry again. He took Harry by the ear and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Get your shoes on boy, you're coming with us" uncle Vernon said to Harry venomously. "But if you so much as poke Dudley, you will not eat for a week. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Yes Uncle" Harry said. He tried not to show his happiness. As soon as Uncle Vernon made his way back to the kitchen, Harry jumped for joy. Harry had overheard his aunt and uncle planning Dudley's birthday outing. They were going to a Zoo. Harry had never been to a Zoo before. Harry practically jumped into his shoes. He was so happy he didn't even retort to Dudley's scathing remarks.

Harry was optimistic for the day. He was actually going to be doing something other than chores! Harry hoped this would turn out well. He would be blamed for anything that went wrong. Harry was sure nothing could possibly go bad.

How very wrong he was.

 _A/N: And here we are! End of chapter one! I hope you liked it. Next chapter, Harry will head to the Zoo. This was more of an introduction. Next chapter should be more interesting. Please review. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated! Look out for chapter 2! Also thanks to DrakeLayne for editing/reviewing grammar etc.!_

 _-_ _HypocriticalHypo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back for chapter two. I have decided to try and make my chapters as detailed as I can so they won't cover much. Today we have the daunting task of the Zoo. Good luck!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 2- Oh Look, a Snake

Dudley stopped fake crying as soon as his friend, Piers Polkiss, rang the doorbell. Piers was part of Dudley's gang. Their main goal was to constantly torment Harry. Harry had become quite fast from outrunning them all the time. "Get the door boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry. "Yes uncle" Harry called back. Harry walked over to the front hallway and opened the door. "Hello Harry", Piers said menacingly, as he and his mother stepped into the house. "Hello" replied Harry. This didn't go unnoticed by his Mum. At that moment Dudley walked in and the attention shifted from Harry to Dudley.

.oOo.

About a half an hour later Harry was sitting in the car behind Dudley and Piers. Piers and Dudley were completely ignoring Harry, but, he couldn't care less. Harry was giddy with excitement. It was only a twenty minute drive to the Zoo. He wondered what creatures he would see. He knew he didn't have any input, but, he was really interested in the Panthers and the Snakes.

As soon as they arrived, Piers and Dudley jumped out of the car and ran towards the Zoo. Harry slowly followed. He didn't want to make too big of a deal out of it. If his aunt and uncle thought he was having fun, things could go bad. Harry walked into the Zoo behind his aunt and uncle. "Dad!" Dudley called. "Can we get an ice cream?" "Ok Duddikins", responded Uncle Vernon. A few minutes later Harry and Dudley and Piers walked out of a small ice cream parlor. "This is delicious isn't it Piers?" Dudley said, taunting Harry. Harry just ignored him. Harry wasn't going to let anything stop him from enjoying this.

They then walked over to a Gibbon enclosure. "Ooooooooooooooooooh, look at the monkey Piers!" Dudley cried. "It looks just like Harry". Harry flushed with embarrassment and anger. This was going to be harder than he thought. Harry just walked away to look at the Blackbuck. After a few minutes his uncle called. "HARRY! Get over here we are going in the reptile house!" Harry followed everyone inside. It was humid inside. The first thing Dudley did was walk over to the snake enclosures. "Make it move Daddy", said Dudley as he tapped on the glass. Uncle Vernon walked over and rapped his knuckles on the glass. "Come on move you lazy animal!" Uncle Vernon said, annoyed that the snake wasn't complying with what he wanted it to do. "This is boring, let's look at something else" said Dudley, sneering at the snake.

After Dudley, Piers and his uncle had left, Harry walked over to the snake. "Hello" Harry said quietly. The snake looked up from its sleep. They made eye contact. It blinked. "Don't you hate people like that?" Harry asked the snake. The snake nodded. Harry was a bit taken aback. It wasn't every day you talk to a snake and it answers. Harry recovered quickly. "Well where do you come from anyways?" Harry asked, curious. The snake jabbed its tail at the sign next to the glass case. The sign read African King Cobra. "Oh. Did you like it there?" Harry asked. He wasn't used to talking to people, let alone snakes so he wanted to keep the conversation going. The snake pointed at the sign again. Underneath the type of snake was a small note in parenthesis. It said bred in captivity. "Would you like to go there then?" asked Harry. He felt sorry for the snake because it had never seen its home. The snake nodded vigorously.

At that point Dudley had come back and realized the snake was moving. "DAD" Dudley shouted. "THE SNAKE'S MOVING!" People turned to look at Dudley with disgust on their faces. Dudley threw Harry on the ground next to him to make room for his Dad. Dudley started banging on the glass. Harry got very angry then for two reasons. One, the poor snake was just trying to rest, and two, he had thrown Harry on the ground and that had hurt. Harry was tired of Dudley pushing him around. But, there wasn't really much Harry could do, he just had to sit and watch it happen.

Suddenly there was a scream. The glass on the enclosure had disappeared. Dudley had fallen into the enclosure and into the snake's water pit. He came up soaked. The snake slithered out of the enclosure and onto the floor. It headed for the door. Everyone was screaming. Right before the snake slithered out the door, it turned around and Harry could have sworn he heard it say thanks. Then there was another scream, one louder than the rest. It was his uncles. Harry turned around to see that the glass had reappeared. Dudley was slamming on the glass, trying to break it, but to no avail. Piers was standing, shell-shocked. Aunt Petunia was standing next to Piers having a nervous breakdown. She was crying and yelling for help. "How is this possible?!" Aunt Petunia was yelling. Piers suddenly turned around. "I saw Harry talking to the snake" he said, smirking at Harry. Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry. "He walked over to Harry, his face whiter then chalk. "We will talk when we get home", Uncle Vernon whispered. The malice was obvious in his voice. "Get to the car. NOW!" Uncle Vernon roared the last word. Harry got the message loud and clear he shuffled out of the building and towards the parking lot. There was no getting out of this one.

Harry was scared out of his skin. He dreaded the moment he stepped in the front door. He got into the car and waited, and waited, and waited. A couple hours later Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley appeared outside the car. Piers wasn't there so Harry assumed his Mum had come to pick him up. The car was deathly silent on the way home. The drive seemed to stretch out for days. Harry knew what was coming. As they drove into Privet Drive, Harry was mentally preparing himself for what was coming. The calm before the storm. The tension was tangible.

As soon as Harry stepped over the hearth and the door was shut his uncle exploded. "BOY, THIS WAS MY SON'S BIRTHDAY! HOW DARE YOU SCREW IT UP LIKE THIS?" Harry hung his head and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I didn't do anything" Harry responded quietly. Harry looked up. He didn't think his uncle could get any more purple, but he had. "HOW **DARE** YOU LIE TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Uncle Vernon slapped Harry hard across the face, causing Harrys glasses to fall to the floor. Harry didn't have a chance to respond. "GET TO YOUR CUPBOARD, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" Uncle Vernon spat out. "IF I SEE YOUR FACE A MINUTE UNDER A WEEK FROM NOW, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" If Uncle Vernon swelled up any more than he already had, Harry thought he might explode. "Yes uncle" Harry walked slowly to his cupboard. Harry's face was still an angry red from the slap. "AND NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT! IN FACT, NO FOOD TOMMOROW AT ALL. MAYBE AFTER WE WILL FEED YOU. NOW GO!" Harry's uncle called after him. Harry reached his cupboard and crawled in.

This was going to be a long week.

 _A/N: Well here it is, chapter two! That was exciting. Next chapter Harry will start to get his letters so stay tuned for that! Also, see the review button there? Press it! Thanks for reading! :D Thanks again to DrakeLayne editing and revising! Also, I said a chapter a week, right? I think I'll aim for a chapter a day in the summer because I have plenty of time. I'll see how much time I have during school. 2 chapters today because I wrote chapter one yesterday but couldn't upload it. Thanks again!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Welcome back everyone to chapter three! Today we will be covering when Harry starts to receive his letters and all the craziness that ensues! So enjoy! Also, soon we will be meeting Ginny around chapter six!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter Three- Letters

Harry was a mess. He was being worked harder than ever before after his "slip up". The Dursleys were barely feeding him so he was starving, which didn't help when he was working constantly. As far as he could tell there was no light at the end of the tunnel. By ten o'clock, Harry was finally allowed to sleep. He lay down on his mat, deeply depressed with his situation. Little did he know that the next day would begin a crazy rollercoaster that would change his life for the better.

.oOo.

Harry yawned, stretching out his arms and legs. Oh joy, he thought. Another day of work in the harsh sun. He pulled on a pair of baggy shorts and a huge T-shirt that used to be Dudley's. At least they would air out because they were so big. Harry walked into the kitchen and sub-consciously started to make breakfast. This morning was French toast and bacon. After he was finished he put breakfast onto three plates and started to wash the dishes. Harry's uncle of course, always had something to complain about, even if he made breakfast perfectly. "Boy, the eggs are ever so slightly over cooked" Uncle Vernon said in a matter of fact tone. "Sorry uncle", Harry sighed. It had taken two weeks before his uncle would even address him again.

Harry heard the letter box clang dully from his perch at the kitchen sink. "Boy" Uncle Vernon said. "Get the mail". "Okay uncle" Harry replied tiredly. Harry walked out of the Kitchen and into the front hallway. The mail was sitting on the floor in front of the door. Harry reached down to pick it up, but, something caught his eye. There was a letter on top with a strange seal on it addressed to him. Harry Potter. No one ever wrote to Harry. Harry picked up the mail, holding his letter in his left hand and the rest in his right. He walked into the kitchen and handed his uncle the mail. There was no thank you, just a grunt of acknowledgement. Harry then walked over to his seat and sat down.

He had just started to open his letter when Dudley noticed Harry's letter. "Dad" He said. "Harry's got a letter". Uncle Vernon looked towards Harry. He was turning white. "Give it here boy" He said gruffly. "No" Harry replied. "It's mine". His Uncles eyes widened at this. He stood up and walked over to Harry threateningly. "What did you say, boy?" He asked quietly. Harry could hear rage in his voice. "I said no. It was addressed to me, I should be able to read it" Harry replied in a small voice. Uncle Vernon stepped forward and ripped the letter out of Harry's hand and gave Harry a punch right in the gut. Harry fell to the ground in pain. "Boy, you'll do what I say when I say it. Got it? Now leave the kitchen. Now". Uncle Vernon's voice was deathly quiet. Harry managed to pull himself to his feet and walk out of the door, holding his stomach.

"You too Dudley" Uncle Vernon said. "But I want to hear!" Dudley cried. "NO! GET OUT!" Uncle Vernon never shouted at Dudley. Dudley looked like he was going to cry as he walked out. After they both left, Uncle Vernon slammed the door behind him. Harry and Dudley wrestled to get the best spot to listen at the key hole, and Dudley won. So, Harry was stuck on the floor, listening through the crack under the door.

Harry heard his aunt and uncle whispering. "We can't just let him go. He will come back just like my freak sister!" Aunt petunia was saying urgently. "I agree. I think we should just say it was a mistake and ignore it. Let's hope they take the hint when we don't respond" Uncle Vernon whispered back. "Ok. Let's pretend nothing happened. "Aunt Petunia was confident again. They heard Uncle Vernon heading for the kitchen door so they bolted away.

Harry spent the rest of the day working. Although it was hot and merciless it gave him a lot of time to think. Who wanted to contact him? Why? This question haunted Harry all day. Even as Harry was falling asleep Harry wondered the same question. Who and why? That night Harry decided he would wake up early and try and beat his aunt and uncle to the mail because maybe the person that wanted to reach him would send another letter. He also wondered how people believed his uncle's cover story when the person knew Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs. I mean, how many people lived in cupboards under the stairs? Harry drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

Harry woke up early that morning to try and get the mail. It was about four o'clock in the morning. Harry snuck across the floor, minding the creaky floor board. When Harry reached the landing he noticed no one had had gotten the mail yet. He crept over to the letter box. On his last step, he stepped on something squishy. Harry gave a start and slowly looked down. He saw his uncle's beady eyes looking up at him from under his foot. " **BOY!** ". His uncle screamed.

Harry was worked extra hard that day. First he cleaned the fire place after making breakfast and washing the dishes. Then he cleaned Dudley's room and bathroom. After that he tended to the garden and washed both of the Dursleys cars. Although through the day, he noticed his uncle was working too. He saw his uncle board up the letter box and dropped around six identical letters into a fire he had made. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Harry thought he saw the same seal on a few of them as his letter yesterday. The next few days were hectic. The following day, Thursday, they found 6 letters stuffed under the door. Harry's uncle furiously worked to board up all the doors that day. Friday, they found twelve letters stuffed through open windows. His uncle then blocked up the windows. Saturday, the post man knocked on the door saying he had thirty one letters addressed to one Harry Potter. His uncle tore them out of the man's hands and burned them before Harry could read any of them. Sunday Uncle Vernon was extremely relaxed. "There's no post on Sunday" Uncle Vernon said happily. Harry tried not to show his disappointment. But sure enough, later that day Aunt Petunia was drinking tea in the living room when Harry heard a scream. Harry and his uncle rushed to the living room to see letters streaming out of the fireplace. This was the last straw for Uncle Vernon. "THAT'S IT!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "We are moving! PACK YOUR BAGS!" Harry was running around trying to catch one of the letters while Uncle Vernon was saying this. Harry's uncle noticed this and tackled Harry and hissed in his ear. "Go get your clothes we are leaving now!" Harry sulkily nodded and went and grabbed some clothes.

Harry then went down to the car and waited. After a few minutes, Dudley showed up with his parents, half crying. Harry assumed it was because his dad had busted him trying to sneak his Xbox along. Everyone buckled up and then they got on the road. Uncle Vernon kept driving a ways than doubling back. "Got to lose them" Uncle Vernon would whisper from time to time. Finally they pulled into a forest and stopped. Uncle Vernon got out and walked away. He came back an hour later with a long thin package. He was smiling. Finally, hours later they pulled into a small motel parking lot. They walked up to the front desk and checked in. They were about to walk away when the clerk stopped them. "Oh, also I got 102 letters for Harry Potter . I these may be yours." The clerk said looking slightly annoyed. Harry went to grab one, but, Uncle Vernon knocked his hand away.

They rushed out of the Motel without even returning the keys. They all got back in the car and drove for another 2 hours. By the time they pulled to a stop on a small beach it was pouring. "Perfect" Uncle Vernon said happily. "They'll never get us here". There was a small island out a ways into the ocean. The huge waves were crashing over a small boat on the shore. A man in a slicker walked over to them. He was missing a few teeth. "I'll take you out there on the boat over there" he said as he handed the keys to Uncle Vernon. Harry looked back at the island, squinting. He noticed a tiny shack on the island. Harry realized this must be where he was going. He could see waves breaking over the roof of the shack. Harry inwardly groaned. This was going to be a very long, wet night.

 _A/N: Well this was a bit longer than normal but I really enjoyed writing this. This is the second chapter I have written today_. I am tired now. XD _I'm going to go have a nice rest. So tomorrow I think we may be able to get up Hagrid and even Diagon Alley! Stay tuned for that. Thanks again DrakeLayne for editing and revising! And review! Oh! One more thing. You know the blurb? That won't actually be like that on the platform. I only had 384 characters, so I had to shorten it up a bit. That's all! Thank you all for reading!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello again everyone! This is chapter four and we are going to be covering Hagrid's visit today! And, next chapter is Diagon Alley! I'm looking forward to that. Well, anyway Harry's going to be very surprised. Here we go!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 4- How Tall Are You?

Harry and the Dursleys hopped into the boat. It was slowly filling with water so it was quite uncomfortable. Harry didn't own a rain coat so he was soaking wet.

"Here we go" Yelled the man over the wind. He pushed off from the shore and they were off into the swelling ocean. The waves violently tossed the boat around. Harry nearly fell out twice over the course of the trip. No one was talking. It was not like anyone could talk anyways. Harry didn't think he could get any more wet than he already was. He was wrong. The water was icy cold and Harry was soaked to the bone. Water was pouring easily in and out of the boat. A miserable hour later, the Dursleys and Harry were tied to the island. It had taken them twenty minutes just to tie the boat up to the small excuse for a dock.

They all got out of the boat and thanked the man who had taken them. They then turned towards the shack.

"Well here we are" said Uncle Vernon happily. "They will never be able to get letters through this storm."

Nobody looked happy about the situations except Uncle Vernon. They unlocked the door to the shack and walked in. It was a dingy little shack. It had one tiny bathroom with no shower. There was only one bedroom, so naturally, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took the bedroom and left Harry and Dudley to figure out where they were to sleep. There was a small couch which of course Dudley got, so, Harry had to lie on the shaggy carpet. He couldn't fall asleep. What a way to spend a day. And then Harry remembered: It was his eleventh birthday in 20 minutes. This was not going to be a good birthday, Harry could already tell.

Since it was nearly midnight, Harry decided to do a countdown to when he was turning eleven. Ten minutes till midnight. It was quite cold, Harry thought. Five minutes to go. Were those footsteps outside or just the rain? Three minutes. It really is raining quite hard. One minute. Was that a light outside the door, or was Harry seeing things? Five, Four, Three, Two, ONE! There was a huge bang that was the door flying off its hinges and hitting the wall. Harry gave a start and sat up. Dudley jumped up yelling stupidly.

"WHERES THE CANNON?" He asked.

"There is no cannon" Harry hissed in reply. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ran into the room. Harry now realized what the long, thin package was. It was a shotgun, and Uncle Vernon was pointing it at the door. Standing in the door was a huge silhouette.

"WHO'S THERE?" Uncle Vernon yelled.

The silhouette stepped through the door to reveal a huge man. He had a large brown beard and two small beady eyes. But, they were different from Uncle Vernon's. They had a kind twinkle to them. The man was wearing a huge trench coat.

"Oh, keep yer' pants on ye great prune!" the man shouted back.

Uncle Vernon visibly whitened. He took a step back into the corner of the hut. The man then walked over to the couch. Dudley ran like there was no tomorrow. Uncle Vernon shielded his son from the possible threat. The man then turned to Harry.

"An' you mus be 'arry'" The man smiled at Harry. "Oh, how rude o' me. 'ere" The man went and crouched next to the fire. He returned a minute later, a roaring fire in the fire place. "You look freezing 'arry'" the man said, concerned. "Here." The man took his huge coat off and put it over Harry's shoulders. "That should keep ye warm fer now." Harry had no idea how to respond. This complete stranger was treating him better than the Dursleys had his entire life.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" Harry managed to get out. "Who… who are you?" Harry asked, nervous.

"Oh, my name is Hagrid" the man said. "I'm the Keeper o' Keys at 'ogwarts as well as game keeper." Harry had no idea what Hogwarts was but he was intrigued.

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry inquired.

"Well it's a school of magic o' course" Hagrid responded, a frown on his face.

"Magic? Like magic tricks?" Harry asked.

Hagrid rounded on the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon seemed to have regained his composure. "You mean ter tell me, that ye never told 'arry about magic?" Hagrid roared. Uncle Vernon ignored him.

"Sir, I don't know who you are but I forbid you to tell the boy anything. It's none of his business." Uncle Vernon stated, no longer scared.

"None o' his business?" Hagrid yelled, outraged. "Magic is the reason he 'as no parents! He 'as every right ter know!" Hagrid turned around towards Harry. "Here I'll tell ye now. So, what do ye know?"

"Sir!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Don't say a word to the boy! Leave the premises or I'll shoot!" Hagrid turned back towards Harry's uncle.

"Oh, will ye now" Hagrid said, menacingly. He stepped towards Uncle Vernon and before Vernon could react, Hagrid bent the barrel of the gun in a loop and chucked it out the window. "Now" He said sitting down on the couch next to Harry. "What do ye know about yer parents, 'arry?" Hagrid asked kindly.

"Well" Harry said, nervous. "I was told my parents died in a car crash-"Harry was cut off by Hagrid jumping up and flushing a color to rival Uncle Vernon's. Hagrid turned on the Dursleys who were now cowering in the corner.

"YOU MEAN TER TELL ME THAT 'ARRY GREW UP, THINKIN 'IS PARENTS DIED IN A CRASH?" Hagrid shouted. He sounded like an English foghorn. Hagrid then pulled out a small pink umbrella. He pointed it at Harry's aunt and uncle. He waved it around a bit and they started to transform. Harry's aunt grew taller and spotted. Harry thought she looked like a giraffe. Harry's uncle grew smaller and pink and grew a small tail. "Yer finally getting what ye deserved" Hagrid said.

"Now 'arry" Hagrid said. "Yer parents didn't die in a car crash. They were killed by an evil wizard that came ter power a number o' years ago. 'is name was… was" Hagrid stammered.

"What?" asked Harry. He was very serious. Everything he thought he knew was lie. He had just found out his parents were killed by an evil wizard. What next, flying motorbikes?

"Oh, whatever. 'is name was Vol-Voldemort" Hagrid said. He suddenly looked scared.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Don' say 'is name" Hagrid hissed. "Jus' say he 'o must not be named." Hagrid was slowly turning to a normal skin color. "Anyways, here's what I came 'ere ter do." Hagrid handed Harry one of the letters. "This is an invitation to 'ogwarts School o' Witch Craft an' Wizardry. Inside there is also a supplies list."

Harry was speechless. Finally he had a way out of this life. He wasn't the only one that could do things. Harry was excited. "When do I start?" inquired Harry excitedly.

"Well, we go ter Diagon Alley ter fetch your supplies then a few days after, you board the 'ogwarts Express. That'll get you safe ter 'ogwarts" Hagrid replied. He looked tired to Harry. "So you bes' get some sleep, 'cause we are leaving early tomorrow."

Harry lay down on Hagrid's moleskin coat. Today was a good day. He had learned about magic. Now he had a way out. He wasn't the only one who was different!

Harry couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

 _A/N: Well I never knew I would be able to get four chapters up today. You can expect a few more chapters tomorrow! Thank you again DrakeLayne for editing and revising this chapter! Make sure to review! Thanks for reading!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello everyone! It's five in the morning and I'm back! I just have to say. It's ridiculous how many people have read this. I didn't think this would do that great! So, thank you all for reading! It means the world to me. And, without further ado, Diagon Alley!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 5- Which Alley?

Harry woke up comfortable and warm. This was something new to him so he knew he couldn't be at the Dursleys. Maybe it was a dream. Harry opened his eyes and it all came crashing down on him again. He was lying on a huge fluffy blanket that was Hagrid's moleskin coat. Harry looked over at the fire place, assuming that was what was warming the shack. What he saw mildly surprised him. The fire was still going strong on what seemed to be no kindling. Harry just shrugged and looked around the rest of the room. Hagrid was just sitting up on the couch where he had slept.

"Good morning 'arry" Hagrid said drowsily.

"Good morning to you too Hagrid" said Harry nervously. He still wasn't sure about the man but he was warming up to him.

"'ere, have a sausage. You must be starvin'" Harry moved out of the way as Hagrid reached into his jacket and pulled out a couple cold sausages. Harry ate them in a couple famished bites. "Well, we best be off now. We can get somethin ter eat there later." Hagrid stood up and put his coat on. Harry followed in suit. He put on his now dry shoes and jumper. They walked out the door completely the ignoring the Dursleys, who were still sleeping.

"They'll have ter find their own way off this island" Hagrid motioned towards the Dursleys. "We're takin the boat." Harry had no objections. He thought the Dursleys deserved a little punishment for treating him so badly for many years. Harry followed Hagrid into the boat and pushed off. Even without the huge waves it was going to take a half an hour just to get shore. Hagrid seemed to think so too. He took out his pink umbrella and tapped the boat. Suddenly, the boat was speeding along the waters, like a huge dolphin.

"It would be better if you told no one that I done magic, 'arry." Hagrid explained to Harry. "You see I'm really no supposed ter do magic outside o' school. I could get in trouble fer it so, please don't say anything."

Harry nodded vigorously. He was amazed at what magic could do. He was excited to learn more about magic. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone what Hagrid did. Five minutes later they flew up onto the shore and stopped with a thud against a small dune. Harry would have been thrown out of the boat if Hagrid hadn't caught him.

"Steady on there, 'arry" Hagrid laughed as he let go off Harry.

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry replied. He was grateful not to have broken his neck on the ride over.

"Ok, jus a small walk to the nearest train station. We'll go in through the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said half to himself. Harry didn't know what the leaky cauldron was, but, he was intrigued. A short walk and an interesting train ride later, they arrived at what appeared to a strip mall.

"Well, 'ere we are" Hagrid said looking straight down an alley. Harry was confused. He knew this place was called Diagon Alley but this was just an alley. Was this a joke?

"Ummmm…" Harry responded. "Where?" Harry waited for a response but there was no need for what. Out of nowhere, a small, dingy building was growing. It pushed the buildings aside it apart and stopped. It was a pub. There was a sign above the door. It read the Leaky Cauldron.

"Here" Hagrid responded, smiling at Harry's awe. Hagrid stepped forward and held the door for Harry as they walked in. It was a dark little pub. There were people mingling around and talking. When Hagrid walked it all went silent. The bartender called out to Hagrid.

"Great to see you again Hagrid! The usual?" He walked around the bar and over to Hagrid smiling. Then he noticed Harry. His eyes went wide and flicked to Harry's forehead.

"No, sorry Tom. I'm here on special business fer Dumbledore" said Hagrid proudly motioning to Harry. "Oh yeah Harry. Forgot to mention. You vanquished the Dark Lord, and now yer famous fer it." It was Harry's turn for his eyes to widen. Harry? Famous? To Harry, they didn't go in the same sentence together. There were so many surprises in this new world. It was all alien to Harry.

"May I ask you something Hagrid?" Tom the Bartender requested. "Is this actually Harry Potter?" Tom sounded awed and his eyes were wide. There was silence in the pub again. Hagrid gave tom a smile.

"Yes sir, this is the Harry Potter." Suddenly there was a lot of noise. People rushed for to shake his hand and to thank him. Harry wasn't used to this kind of attention so he just smiled and shook. Eventually everyone had finished shaking Harry's hand or thanking him and they were finally allowed to pass. Hagrid smiled down at Harry. "I would try an' cover yer scar if I were. You don' want a do over of tha' do ya?" Hagrid asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"No, not really" Harry replied, embarrassed as he tried to brush his bangs over his scar. Harry then looked around and realized they were in another alley outside the Leaky Cauldron. "Where is Diagon Alley Hagrid?" Harry asked, worried again.

"Righ' through here" Hagrid responded happily. Hagrid tapped a few bricks on the wall behind him and the bricks started to move and form a doorway. If Harry had a pound for every time his eyes widened that day, he would be richer than the Queen of England. ( _A/N: Much like our favorite author, yes?)_ Magic never ceased to surprise Harry.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid stated. "It's where we wizards go ter buy our supplies" Hagrid explained. "This is where we can buy all yer supplies." As they walked down the alley Harry wished he had about 7 more eyes so he could look at everything. Hagrid had to practically drag Harry away from the racing brooms.

A couple hours later, Harry had his robes, books, trunk, cauldron, and everything he needed for school except for one thing. "Hagrid" Harry said. "It says I need a wand on here." Harry looked up from his list but Hagrid was gone. Harry panicked. He tried to calm himself down by saying he probably just went into a shop to by something. He'll be back in a minute. Sure enough, Hagrid showed back up a couple minutes later carrying a snowy owl.

"Here" Hagrid said Gruffly. "Fer yer birthday" Harry looked at the owl in surprise.

"Oh, Hagrid you didn't have too" Harry said. He had never been given a birthday gift so he was very nervous.

"It's fine 'arry. And besides, I thought you might want a friend. Also she can carry letters fer you!" Hagrid handed Harry the cage.

"Th-thank you Hagrid" Harry stammered. "What's her name?".

"Oh the guy said 'er name's Hedwig."

"That's a wonderful name responded Harry. "Hi Hedwig" Harry said softly stroking the owls head. She gave a happy hoot and tucked her head under her wing. Then Harry remembered what he had to ask.

"Oh Hagrid, it says I need a wand on here." Hagrid looked up at Harry.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot! Here I'll take you ter Ollivanders." Harry assumed this was the wand makers shop. Hagrid led Harry to the shop and stopped. "I… I'll wait out here. I might break somthin' If I go in there" Harry wondered why of all the shops he didn't want to go in this one. But he pushed that thought out of his mind as soon as he stepped into the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you." A tall thin man wearing spectacles walked out of the shadows at the back of the room. Harry got very nervous at the sight of him. There was something about that Harry couldn't place that made him nervous.

"Are.. Are you Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, yes I am" Mr. Ollivander respond. "I assume you are looking for a wand?" Harry nodded yes. "Well than shall we get started? Just remember, the wand chooses the wizard" Harry thought it was strange that an inanimate object could choose, but, he nodded anyways. "Here" Mr. Ollivander hand Harry a wand. "Give it a wave. Go on" Mr. Ollivander commanded. Harry waved it and immediately Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. "No, no, no" he was saying under his breath. And they went on like this for the next twenty five minutes until boxes littered the floor.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander got a strange look on his face. Harry was worried that maybe there was no wand for him, but, Mr. Ollivander got out one final box. "Curious, curious" Mr. Ollivander said quietly. "I wonder…" He handed Harry a wand and Harry gave it a wave. Bright red sparks shot out of the wand. "Oh, wonderful Mr. Potter. We have found you a wand!" Mr. Ollivander said excitedly. But, again he had that look on his face. Harry spoke up

"Sir may I ask what is so curious?" Mr. Ollivander looked up from what he was doing.

"Oh my boy, do you know how each wand has a core?" Harry nodded yes. "Well each core is given by a magical creature. Ok, so, your wand has a phoenix tail feather. Now the phoenix that gave the tail feather gave one more. And so, two brother wands were created. What is so curious is that your brother wand gave you that scar." Harry now looked like he was thinking deeply but Mr. Ollivander interrupted.

"Now" he stated. "I must close up shop. I have work to do so please clear out." He gently pushed Harry towards the door. Hagrid stood up from the bench he was sitting on as Harry walked out.

"All set, Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded. He had had a long day and was ready to turn in.

"Hagrid where am I going to be spending the next few days before the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked concerned he might have to go back to the Dursleys.

"Don' worry Harry. I already got y a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Ill drop you off at the station the day of the Hogwarts Express. Tha' ok?"

"Yeah thank you Hagrid" Harry responded. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Tom handed Harry a set of keys to his room. Hagrid let Harry upstairs where they said their goodbyes. Harry then walked into his room and quickly packed his trunk.

After packing, Harry collapsed in his bed and fell asleep immediately, only one thought on his mind.

GREATEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.

 _A/N: Well here we are people. We are nearly at Hogwarts! I have just spent a few hours writing this and I am excited to get it up. Next chapter there will be a time skip of a couple days and then we continue at the Hogwarts Express, which will be 2 chapters. So, I hope you enjoy! Thank you again DrakeLayne for editing and revising this chapter. Be sure to check his account, he will be posting chapter one of his new fanfiction soon! Thanks for reading!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well I'm back again with another chapter! This chapter Harry meets Ginny on the platform. Now, I don't know if I already said this but, I only had 384 words for the blurb so I am definitely going to expand upon it. This may be a shorter chapter than usual due to how I want the chapters to work but that means I can just get working on the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 6- A Flock of Redheads

Harry spent the next few days in his room above the Leaky Cauldron. The only time he ever went down into the Leaky Cauldron was to eat. In these times, he would try and cover up who he was as best he could. Harry really didn't like attention. But, apart from meal times, Harry never left his room. He had nothing much to do so he mostly read.

He read about all of the subjects that he might take at Hogwarts. Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts most interested Harry. He even tried a few spells. He tried the levitation spell for his charms class. Harry managed to get the coin he was practicing on a few feet in the air before it dropped. For Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry practiced the Knockback Jinx. Harry also practiced on the same coin. Let's just say by the time Harry learned the spell, there were a lot of holes in the wall.

Finally, one morning a couple days later, Hagrid showed up to take Harry to the Hogwarts express.

"Good morning 'arry" Hagrid called up to Harry as he tried to maneuver his trunk down the stairs. "How was yer stay?"

"It was good!" Harry called back to him. "I got to practice magic! I learned some spells from my textbook!"

"Oh, well good job Harry! What can you do?" Hagrid asked, looking excited.

"Well, I learned the Levitation Spell and the Knockback Jinx." Harry responded equally as excited.

"That's great 'arry! Want ter show me?" Hagrid inquired.

"Ok" Harry responded as he managed to get his trunk down the stairs. " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Harry's trunk slowly lifted itself off the floor. Hagrid gave a huge clap. "Hold on Hagrid, let me go get a pillow" Harry said suddenly. Harry ran back up stairs and returned with a fluffy pillow. He placed it on his trunk. " _Flipendo!"_ A jet of light shot out of Harry's wand and hit the pillow. The pillow went flying at Hagrid and hit him in the stomach. Hagrid made a small "ooof" sound and started laughing.

"That's a mighty powerful spell Harry, especially fer firs' year learning from the books!" Hagrid said still laughing. Harry beamed. So it wasn't a mistake after all that Hagrid came to fetch him. "Well, we bes' be off if you want ter catch the 'ogwarts Express. Thanks fer taking care o' Harry for me, Tom!" Hagrid called to Tom.

"The pleasures all mine" Tom called back. Harry smiled as they walked out of the little pub. Today was already a good day.

"Ok Harry. We're going ter be takin' a muggle train to the platform" Hagrid explained as they walked into a train station.

"Muggle? What's a muggle?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot. Muggle are the non-magic folk." Hagrid responded. "And uh, could you explain to me the concept of muggle money. I'm completely lost when it comes ter it" Hagrid Handed Harry a few pounds and Harry went and bought a few tickets. They then boarded a train. They enjoyed their ride because so many people were staring at Hagrid.

About fifteen minutes later, Hagrid turned to Harry.

"Ok this is our stop. Let's go" Harry nodded and they got off. Harry and Hagrid then walked to the entrance of Central station. "Oh and here's yer ticket. Says the platform righ' there. Now I'd better get going 'cause I have business for Dumbledore. I'll see you at Hogwarts!" AS Hagrid walked away, Harry looked down at his ticket. The platform said Nine and Three Quarters.

"Wait Hagrid" Harry called as he turned around. "Where is…. Platform Nine and… Three Quarters" But Hagrid was already gone. Harry sighed. He walked down Onto platform nine and platform ten. The only thing he could see between them was a huge pillar. Harry around for about five minutes trying to think of what to do until he asked an officer.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" The officer asked after Harry handed him his ticket.

"No, sir" Harry replied.

"Well that you've been had. Goodbye" The officer walked away leaving shocked. Harry sat down, wondering what to do. He only looked up when he heard a lady walk bye. He heard her say "muggles" so Harry thought she must be a witch. The lady was surrounded by children. She was sending them off one by one and they were disappearing into thin air. This was Harry's chance. He walked over to the lady.

"Umm, Excuse me" Harry asked. The women looked towards Harry.

"What is it" she asked Harry, kind of annoyed. "Well, um, well I'm not sure how you get onto to the platform. C-could you show me?" Harry asked weakly. The lady's expression softened. "Well of course dear! Just one question though. Where are your parents?"

"Oh they dropped me off" Harry lied. The lady tried not to show disapproval in her face, but, for a second Harry thought he saw it.

"Well no matter" she responded, regaining her composure. "Ginny!" She called. "Would kindly show this young man how to get onto the platform?" Thank you." Then she disappeared after her children.

"Well I guess we should go" the young girl named Ginny said. She reached for Harry's hand. As soon as they made contact there was a tangible pulse of energy around them. They both looked up, startled. Their eyes locked. Suddenly, there was a soft golden glow around then. They didn't realize it at the time, but a small wolf tattoo appeared above both of their hearts. These wolves were identical and were sitting, with their tails curled over their paws, like a cat. Their fates bonded. Now, if one died, so did the other. Soon other things would happen and their lives would forever be intertwined.

The glow faded and miles away, below the ministry, in the Department of Mysteries a book opened itself and an entry began to fill itself in. It read The Soul Bonding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley occurred in Central Station, 1991. Back at Central Station, Harry and Ginny were still locked at the eyes. Finally, Harry looked down embarrassed. _What the hell just happened_ , Harry thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny. She was still looking at him, cheek s red with embarrassment.

"We-well we sh-should probably g-go." Ginny stammered. Harry nodded his consent, and grabbed his trolley. Ginny lead him through the barrier and onto the platform. Their eyes met again.

"Thank you for showing me onto the platform" Harry said quietly. Suddenly Ginny felt compelled to take his hands.

"Your welcome" she responded. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Ginny." Before she could stop herself, Ginny got up on her toes and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Bye" she whispered and ran back to her mother. Harry stood there, stunned for a moment before he recovered. What had happened between them? Harry didn't know, but whatever it was, it felt right. But, for now Harry had to focus. So, he picked up his trunk and headed towards the train.

.oOo.

Molly Weasley turned her head to look in the direction she felt it from. There had been a huge burst of energy. Molly shook her head it was probably nothing. She turned back to her kids. But when she felt it again, a smaller pulse, but a pulse none the less she looked again to see her daughter kissing the boys forehead. She was so surprised she nearly fell over. This wasn't normal. Especially for Ginny. Something had happened and Molly had a feeling it was something to do with the energy she had felt. She was going to get to the bottom of it. But, for now, she was going to keep quiet and go about her business. Although, she was going to have to watch her daughter very carefully this year.

 _A/N: I think, by far my favorite chapter. Personally I think this chapter really flows, but each to his own. Next chapter is the Hogwarts Express which means Ron and Hermione. Now tell, to bash or not to bash Ron, that is the question. We will have a tiny vote if you will. Just send a review or PM with your vote. If I have no votes by tomorrow (or a tie) I will just decide myself. I think I am done writing for today, so, you can expect that chapter tomorrow. Thank you again DrakeLayne for editing and revising! Make sure you look at his account for his new fanfiction. I think it's called If You Put a Ravenclaw in the Tardis. And be sure to review! I hope you enjoyed!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_

 _P.S- I thought I should probably cite my story image. So, here is the link to the page._

 _w w clubs/harry-and-ginny/images/7134196/title/harry-ginny-fanart_

 _period/full stop._


	7. Chapter 8

_A/N: It's finally here! Hogwarts! So begins the adventure. Not much to say right now except HERE WE GO!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 8- A Castle Built On Dreams

"What about our trunks?" Harry asked as they stepped out of the tiny train door.

"Oh the house elves will bring our trunks to our beds." Ron stated. Harry was fascinated by the thought of house elves. What were they? Little creatures that used wands? With huge pointy noses? Harry didn't push the subject as they wiggled their way through the crowd.

Harry looked around wondering where they were supposed to go until he heard a familiar call.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here. Come this way!" It was Hagrid.

"Come on Ron I know where we are supposed to go!" Harry followed the voice until he could see Hagrid towering above the crowd.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called over the noise.

"'ello Harry! 'ow was yer trip?" Hagrid asked happily.

"It was great!" Harry answered.

"Well, jus' head this way with the rest o' the firs' years. I'll be there in one second." Hagrid walked away continuing to call for the rest of the first years.

"Who's that?" Ron asked sounding awed and scared.

"That's Hagrid" harry said smirking, happy eh knew something Ron didn't. Harry and Ron walked down the path Hagrid had pointed too and stopped at the water. There were about ten boats sitting, waiting to cast off. Harry saw most of the other first years were already in a boat, so they followed.

"Let's get into this one" Harry said as they passed a boat with a Toad less Neville and Hermione. As they sat down, Neville and Hermione said their hellos.

"Hi Harry, Ron" Neville said, sounding scared. Hermione was the complete opposite.

"Hello again you two. Did you enjoy your ride?" She asked seriously. Harry and Ron shared a look and broke out laughing.

"Hi Neville. Hello Hermione. If knocking a bully out counts as enjoyable, then yes. We had an enjoyable ride" Harry and Ron laughed harder as the blond boy staggered into the clearing, his body guards at his side.

"I'll get you yet, Malfoy… I mean potter." The blond boy slurred. He then stepped into a boat, and fell straight back into the water. This made Ron and Harry laugh harder still.

Hermione looked torn between disgust and laughter. Neville was giggling softly. After a few minutes Harry managed to stop laughing.

"So who is he then?" Harry asked. "He also called me Malfoy, which is weird." A red faced Ron responded.

"He is a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy son actually. That's the funny part. He said 'I'll get you yet Malfoy' and we did get him and he was talking to… himself… no?" Ron was the only one that laughed at that joke. It was possibly the worst joke Harry had ever heard.

Just then, Hagrid walked into the clearing. "All righ'" He said stepping into a boat. "Here we go!" Hagrid tapped the water with his pink umbrella, and small waves formed behind the boats pushing them along the water. Malfoy was flopping half in the boat, half out and Harry had the urge to use the Knockback Jinx again and send him flying across the lake.

Before he could even voice this idea to Ron, there was a collective gasp from the group. There ahead of them, was Hogwarts Castle, up on a big cliff. The castle itself was graceful and huge. There boats slowly propelled themselves under the castle into a small chamber where all the first years got out of the boats, except Malfoy, Who fell back in the water.

They walked up a narrow stair case carved into the stone. They exited into what looked like and Entrance Hall. It was a beautiful sight. The regal designs all over the high roof gave it a medieval ballroom look. Waiting for them was a very stern looking lady wearing spectacles. Harry knew immediately he didn't want to ever get on her bad side.

"Hello first years, my name is Professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfiguration Professor for the duration of the time you are here." The Lady was looking over them, as if assessing what she was dealing with. "If you would please form a line, we will enter the Great hall to begin the Sorting."

"What's the sorting?" Harry asked nervously to Ron.

"When you are sorted into one of the four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. My entire family has been in Gryffindor so I hope I make it into Gryffindor." Ron looked very nervous as well.

"When your name is called, please step forward, sit down on the stool and place the hat on _y_ our head." Professor McGonagall continued. _What hat?_ Harry thought as they started to move forward. _The Sorting Hat, Harry._ Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He had no idea Ginny had been listening. _Of course I have been listening Harry._ Harry jumped. He had also forgotten she could hear his thoughts. _Oh. Right._ Harry could hear her laughing through his head. Harry looked around again. He hadn't realized they had entered the Great Hall. There were four long tables, all filled with students. The hall was decorated with all the houses colors. Red and Gold, Yellow and Black, Green and Silver and Blue and Bronze. Harry then looked up at the roof to realize there was none. _Of course there is a roof, Harry. It's enchanted to look like the sky._ Harry could hear the smugness in Ginny's voice. He laughed softly and Ron gave him a weird look. _Ok, ok. I was brought up in the Muggle world, remember?_ That put a stop to Ginny's laughter. Harry looked up just in time to see Malfoy stagger up the chair and sit down.

Before the Sorting Hat was even on Malfoy's head, it made the call.

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled.

"No surprises there." Whispered Ron to Harry. Before Harry could respond, Ron was called up. As fast as Malfoy, the Sorting Hat threw Ron in Gryffindor. With the numbers dwindling, Harry new he was to be sorted soon.

"Potter, Harry" Harry gave a start when Professor McGonagall called his name. _Good luck Harry._ Ginny said, trying to support Harry. Suddenly there was no sound at all. The whole Great Hall had gone silent, and was staring. Harry slowly shuffled up to the stool, his face burning. He sat down and placed the hat over his head. It slipped down over Harry's eyes and a welcome darkness enveloped Harry.

"Well, well, well." Said a small voice in his ear. "I wondered when I would be seeing you" _Hello,_ Harry thought to the hat. "Well, shall we do what you came here to do? Yes, let's see. Ah, but where is your other half?" The hat inquired. _My other half?_ Harry thought. _But I'm completely here!_ "Yes you are physically, but the other half of your soul is not. Ah, Mrs. Potter I see you inhabit part of young Mr. Potter's soul. _What? Is he talking about me?_ Ginny asked nervously. "Yes Mrs. Potter I am talking about you." The hat said. Harry could feel Ginny's surprise. _You… you can hear me?_ Ginny stammered. "Yes, of course I can." Answered the hat. "I can see into your heart and soul."

 _So, what happened to us?_ Harry asked. "Oh of course, you don't know. It happened just today, did it not? Well, have you ever heard of a Soul Bond?" Harry heard Ginny gasp. _What's a Soul Bond?_ Harry inquired curiously. _It means we… we are bonded together for all of eternity by the soul .We are like a package. The two of us make a whole. It also means… we are legally married._ It was Harry's turn to gasp. _What?_ "I know it is a lot to take in" said the Sorting Hat. "But you should know. That is why your eyes changed colors Harry, Ginny. That is also why there is a Wolf tattoo above each of your hearts. It represents the bond. You should also know this is why you can talk to each other in your heads."

Harry felt dizzy. It was so much to take in. The hat continued. "Your fates are now tied. If one of you dies, so does the other. You will be able to feel each other's emotion and pain. This is something far more intimate than any normal relationship. You two were destined for each other." The hat left Harry and Ginny shocked, but with a new understanding of their lives.

"Now, I would love to stay and chat, but, I think the people are waiting. So it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR" That hat should. Harry weakly pulled the hat off his head and was dazed by the light that shone through. Everyone's mouths were hanging open. They were staring at him in some sort of awe.

Harry noticed many of them were not looking at him but above him. Harry looked up and saw a huge golden wolf, glowing above his head. The wolf was sitting on the words Anima Bond, which Harry somehow new was Latin for soul bond.

Harry walked over to the silent Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ron. The wolf started to fade and Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the students attention. _Well Ginny,_ Harry started. _I think we made quite an entrance._ Harry heard Ginny laugh softly. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Well… that was… interesting" The old man stated. He seemed to physically gather himself up. "Well, let us eat, but before, a few words of wisdom. Veni. Quasi. Pie jesu." ( _A/N: If you care to search that up, it's Latin for I like pie. :P)_ And with that, Dumbledore sat down, and the food appeared on platters in the middle of all the tables. _Hogwarts sure is a crazy place_ , Harry said in his head. _It sure is,_ Ginny. _Also, I would love to stay and watch you eat, but I am a human being, and I do need to eat food to survive. So, I am going to eat dinner now. I'll talk to you after, ok?_ Ginny sarcasm made Harry laugh loudly and Ron looked at him again as if he was crazy.

 _Ok Ginny. Oh, and try not to make me laugh too much in public. Ron keeps giving me these looks like I'm some sort of maniac when I just randomly laugh like that._ Harry really had no problem with it, he just really wanted to stay friends with Ron. _Ok Harry. Bye._ Ginny sounded like she was laughing again. _Bye Ginny._ Harry responded. Then he turned to Ron and very much enjoyed the rest of dinner, apart from the occasional stare. After dessert, Dumbledore got up to make a few announcements.

"…and remember, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students." He gave a meaningful look towards to laughing redheaded twins Harry assumed were Ron's brothers. "Oh one last thing, the Third Floor Corridor is off limits to everyone unless you would like to die a slow, painful death." Dumbledore finished happily. After a few seconds of quiet, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Up to bed now! Big day tomorrow! You don't want to spend your first day exhausted, do you?" She shouted. There was a collective scraping as the benches were pushed back, and everyone stood up.

"First Years!" A Gryffindor Prefect was calling. Harry assumed it was another one of Ron's brothers, due to his flaming red hair. Harry, Ron and the other first year Gryffindor's, who Harry had learned were Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione, followed the prefect up many flights of stairs into the Gryffindor Tower. Harry tried to keep track of the turns, but it was impossible because there were so many. Ron told Harry not to worry and that he would remember in time, but he looked worried himself.

Finally, they reached the Gryffindor tower. The prefect said the password and led them in. He showed them the dormitories, and pointed them to their beds

Harry walked over to his hug four poster bed. His trunk was placed neatly by the foot of the bed. He assumed this was the 'House Elves' doing. Harry was exhausted so he quickly put on his pajamas and got into bed and shut the curtains. It was very nice to sleep in a real bed for once.

After Harry and Ron said their goodnights, Harry called out to Ginny in his mind.

 _Well Mrs. Potter,_ he said quietly. _I guess there is not much to talk about considering what the Sorting Hat told us._ Harry was growing quite tired. _Yes Mr. Potter, I agree._ She said happily. _I can tell you are very tired, so I'll stop bothering you. You are going to need your full strength for tomorrow._ It warmed Harry's heart that she was worried about him, even though they we just getting to know each other. The bond brought them together. _Yeah ok. Good night Ginny._ Harry said drifting into sleep. _Goodnight Harry,_ answered Ginny back as everything slipped into a peaceful darkness.

 _A/N: Well there it is. The soul bond has been discovered. I have no words. I think this is so far my all-time favorite chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks again DrakeLayne for editing and revising this chapter. Be sure to check out his fanfiction If You Put a Ravenclaw in a Tardis! Thank you all for reading!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	8. Chapter 9

_A/N: Well hello there! Welcome back to this soul bond adventure! Let's jump straight onto this one because it's the first day! Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 9- Page 394, Mr. Potter

Harry woke the next morning to Ron shaking him. "Harry. Harry!" Ron was saying urgently. "We over slept. We have to go! Now!" Ron stopped shaking Harry and was pulling on his socks. Harry muttered something incoherent and sat up. He looked over at his night stand to his watch.

"Obama's mustache!" Harry exclaimed. He was using a random name he had heard his uncle use a couple of times. It was forty five minutes until their first period and they hadn't eaten breakfast or gotten their schedules. Harry jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. In five minutes he and Ron were rushing out of the portrait hole and into to the hallway.

"And now for the most sadistic memory game ever!" Ron said, fake excitement in his voice.

"Yay" Harry said, in a monotone voice. They started down a first flight of stairs to another. After the first two staircases, things started to get weird. On the third, Harry stepped on a fake step, and nearly went plummeting to the ground. On the fourth, the stair case started moving. Again, Harry was nearly brained and knocked off the stair case by another stair case. It was like swinging staircases of death.

 _What a beautiful description_ Ginny stated. Harry caught himself before he jumped off the staircase. _Oh yes…. Uh thank you,_ Harry responded. _And good morning to you too!_ Harry continued to follow Ron. Eventually after a few near misses, they were back in the entrance hall.

"Well that was fun." Harry said sarcastically. "It was a bonding experience." Harry heard Ginny crack up in his head. He smirked. _Yes that's right,_ Harry responded. _I made a joke._ Harry then led Ron into the Great Hall. As soon as Harry set foot in the doorway, everything went silent.

 _Wow, you're a real crowd pleaser Harry,_ Ginny said as Harry walked through the silent hall to a random seat. _Is it normal to feel awkward when the entire school watches you eat?_ Harry asked completely serious. _Yes Harry._ Ginny responded, sighing.

Up at the staff table there was a small 'hem hem' as McGonagall stood up. ( _A/N: I hope you all got that!)_ "The Heads of House will now be coming around to hand out schedules. Please do not move until we release you. Thank you." McGonagall followed by three other Professors, each walked down to their respective tables and started to hand out time tables. When McGonagall reached Harry and Ron she handed them their schedules than stopped.

"Please, try and show up on time to breakfast." She stated before moving on to the next students Ron looked towards Harry and shrugged before looking down at his schedule. Harry looked down at his own schedule. It read First Period- Defense against the Dark Arts, Second Period- Potions W/ Slytherin, Third Period- Herbology W/ Hufflepuff, Fourth Period- Transfiguration, Lunch, Fifth Period- History of Magic W/ Ravenclaw, Sixth Period- Charms and Seventh Period- Astronomy W/ Hufflepuff. Two hours free time until Dinner. Curfew is at Ten O'clock. If you are caught out after curfew, you will be punished. Harry looked up.

"Well I guess that means we have five minutes to find Defense against the Dark Arts" Said Harry, hurriedly packing up his bag. Ron jumped.

"Oh no! I forgot we had to be on time for classes!" Harry and Ginny sighed at the same time. _Poor Ron,_ Ginny said to him with fake sympathy. Ron jumped up from his bench and took off at a fast walk towards the Entrance Hall. Harry got up and quickly followed.

A few wrong turns and a couple sarcastic remarks from Ginny later, Harry and Ron found their class with no time to spare.

"T-take a seat class." Said the Professor. "M-my name is P-professor Quirrell" He looked really pale and scared. _I suppose that's how he looks all the time_ , Ginny stated. Harry agreed with her. He had seen this man up at the staff table and he looked pale up at the table as well.

"T-today I thought we might s-start off with a pr-practical" Professor Quirrell stated. "We will be learning the Knockback Jinx. The incantation is _Flipendo"_ He went on to show them the wand movements and the pronunciation of the spell. After demonstrating a few times he told them to stand behind one of the pillows he had placed out.

"You m-may now try this J-jinx on the pillows. I w-will come around and c-correct you. Begin" With that, the students began to attempt the spell. W _hat's the luck?_ Harry said to Ginny. _I already learned this spell in the Leaky Cauldron._ If you could feel a smirk, Ginny just did. _Well, go on. Teach the pillow like you taught Malfo_ y! Harry laughed in his head.

" _Flipendo!"_ Harry whispered softly and the familiar jet of purple red light shot out of his wand. He made contact with the pillow, sending it flying into the wall. Harry could have sworn he had heard the wall splinter. _Good job Mr. Potter, five points for Gryffindor_ , Ginny said to Harry, laughing. _Thank you, Mrs. Potter._ Harry responded. Ginny didn't speak again for a while.

Meanwhile, Professor Quirrell was very surprised.

"G-good job Mr. P-potter! T-ten points for Gryffindor!" Harry felt his face burn as his class applauded. Quirrell asked Harry to do it again, and Harry did. Harry was sure this time he heard the wall splinter. The rest of the class was spent trying to work out the spell. Only one other student got the spell that class. It was Hermione Granger.

"Y-your homework t-today will be to practice this j-jinx. Off you go" And with that Professor Quirrell sent them off. Hermione then walked up to Harry.

"Good job Harry! That was an awful powerful spell." Hermione said, congratulating Harry. "Thank you. You did pretty well yourself!" Responded Harry, missing the note of suspicion in Hermione's voice. Harry continued down the hall, oblivious to Hermione's suspicious manner.

"What's next, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ugh. Double potions with the Slytherins."

Harry gave a groan. _Not looking forward to another encounter with Malfoy, are you?_ Ginny asked. _No, not at all,_ Harry responded. They sulkily made their way down to the Dungeons were potions was held.

The rest of Harry's day was interesting. In potions he learned a lot about the ingredients he would be using, even with the snide comments from their Professor, Snape and Malfoy. After that they went down to the Greenhouse for Herbology. They had and introduction to plants and fungi. Next was Transfiguration, where they were taught the theory of Transfiguration and attempted to turn a needle into a match. Only Hermione succeeded.

After lunch was History of Magic, which Harry and Ginny both agreed was exceedingly boring. After that was Charms. They were paired into groups of two and attempting to lift a feather with the Levitation Spell, which conveniently was also a spell Harry knew.

Harry was paired Neville and Ron with Hermione. Ron was getting really frustrated because Hermione was able to easily lift the feather. Ron thought she was insufferable sometimes. And their last class of the day was Astronomy where they learned about star placement. During free period, Harry and Ron worked on their homework.

"Why do we already have homework?" Ron groaned as they slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. They only had to Practice the spell for Defense against the Dark Arts, which Harry had taken to calling DADA, and write and write a two foot essay on the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood, which there was none, but Ron still counted this as a lot.

"I don't know Ron, but at least the essay isn't due until Friday." Harry said unhelpfully.

After two hours of spell practice and writing, Ron and Harry went down to the Great Hall for dinner. They then got in bed and fell asleep immediately. Today had been exhausting.

.oOo.

It was around twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Ginny was sitting in her room. She had just sat through a boring class of History of Magic with Harry and now he was going off to charms.

"Take a seat please class" Ginny heard the Professor call. "My name is Professor Flitwick and I will be teaching you charms. Now, do you know what a 'charm' is?" Professor Flitwick inquired. _I'm charming if that's what he is asking,_ Harry said smugly to Ginny. _And modest too_ , Ginny responded.

"Yes Mrs…."

"Granger, sir" Hermione responded. "And a charm is a…." Hermione went into some long winded explanation that caught even Professor Flitwick off guard.

"Well…. I see you now your stuff. Ok, let's pair up! We are going to be working on the levitation spell. The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa._ " Professor Flitwick showed them the wand movements and they paired up. Neville was paired with Harry. Harry got the spell first try. But Neville was having a lot of trouble. _Help the poor kid, Harry._ Ginny told him. _Ok, ok. Here Neville, it's like this._ Ginny heard Harry say out loud. By the end of the class, Neville managed to get the feather off the desk and float. Ron, on the other hand was having opposite luck.

"It's _Wingardium Leviooooooos"_ Ginny heard Hermione command Ron. Ron kept trying and failing until he gave up.

"Ok, if it's so easy, you do it!" Ron said annoyed. Hermione said the incantation and her feather slowly lifted off the desk. From Harry's description, Ron looked murderous.

The rest of the day flew by. Harry and Ron enjoyed their classes and before she knew it, it was time for her to sleep.

 _Goodnight Harry._ She said before she dropped off.

.oOo.

Ginny opened her eyes. She was sitting on something fluffy and white. She stood up and looked around. _This can't be the burrow,_ thought. She looked around for something, anything but there was nothing. Finally, she spotted a faint outline in the distance.

"Hello?" She called. No answer. She started running towards the figure. Finally she could see the persons back. He was wearing a black robe. He had a messy mop of hair on his head. She had only ever seen one person with that hair.

"Harry?" She said quietly. The person whipped around at her voice, looking startled. His eyes were brown and green, just like hers. He was wearing glasses, they looked like they had been broken many times.

"Ginny?" He answered. He looked confused. "Where are we?" Harry looked around. The white fluffy landscape was everywhere, as far as the eye could see. The sun was shining brightly. Then something hit Ginny.

"Are we…. Dreaming?" She asked. How could this be possible?

"It's possible." Harry responded. "And if so, how are we sharing a dream? Is it because of the bond?" They stood looking at each other and pondering this for a couple minutes. No one spoke. "I need to sit down" Harry said suddenly.

And then, out of nowhere, the white fluffy material swirled into what looked like a chair. Harry sat down, looking confused for a second. "What is this place?" he asked, wearily.

"I think we are sharing a dream Harry" Ginny said, staring around. Suddenly another chair appeared, a few feet in front of Harry's. "How did it know I wanted to sit?" asked Ginny to none in particular. Then in the ground in front of her, the white fluffy material formed a few words. Ginny read them aloud to Harry.

"This is a dream world. It is shared by those who have a bond. It can see into the heart and soul. It knows everything." Ginny quickly sat down.

"So many surprises. What's next? Flying pigs?" Harry said, laughing. Ginny giggled a little. Suddenly above their heads there was a shadow. They both looked up to see a pig, with wings. It was again, made of the white fluffy material.

"So world has a sense of humor too, eh?" Ginny was really laughing now.

"So we are bonded. Er… I think we should get to know each other." Harry said nervously. Ginny stopped laughing. She looked at Harry.

"Ok. Well… why don't you tell me about yourself. Like what you like to do." Ginny responded.

"Ok. Well, when I'm not doing chores for the Dursleys I like to walk down to our local park and sit on the swings and think…" The rest of the night continued like that. Joking and laughing. Learning things about each other.

When Ginny woke the next morning, she immediately called out to Harry.

 _Did you have a dream? In a fluffy white world thing?_ Ginny asked Harry. _Yeah I did._ Harry responded. Ginny smiled. So it was real.

 _A/N: Well, there it is. I did skim over the first day a bit because I wanted to focus on the dream world. I think Harry and Ginny are going to go there every night, so they can get to know each other. The bond doesn't make you instantly in love. So yeah. Thank you DrakeLayne for editing this chapter! Be sure to check out his fanfiction, If you put a Ravenclaw in the Tardis! I hope you enjoyed!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	9. Chapter 10

_A/N: Welcome to chapter ten! It's finally here! I think this chapter we will cover a few more dream time adventures as well as the duel with Draco and Fluffy! It's a tall order so I'm going to get started. Hopefully it will be up by tonight. Here we go!_

Chapter 10- A Great Dane? I Think Not.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I have really been enjoying this first week at Hogwarts! I made two new friends. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. And yes Mum, it is_ _the_ _Harry Potter. But that is not why I am writing. Something strange happened at the sorting. Harry was being sorted when suddenly, there was a huge golden wolf sitting on some strange words. I think they were Latin. And you know how his eyes are said to be emerald green? They're not. His left eye is green and his right eye is brown. Isn't that strange? I was hoping you could tell me why this is. But anyway, I am really enjoying Hogwarts and I can't wait to see you over Winter Break._

 _Love, Ron._

Molly looked up from the letter. She knew now what was going on. There was only one explanation. Ginny's eyes had turned the same colors as Ron's said Harry's were. Also, the same thing had happened to Ginny on the night of Sorting. Molly new there was only one reason this could be happening. And why her daughter was always locked away in her room, laughing in random places.

Her daughter, Ginny was soul bonded to Harry Potter.

.oOo.

A week later, Harry had mostly gotten a handle on his new schedule. He was walking down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. It was finally Saturday. Harry and Ron had agreed that they would spend at least an hour a day on the weekends for homework. Hermione had also taken to helping them and was always encouraging them to do more.

Other than homework, Harry had taken his nightly excursions to the Dream World to visit Ginny. He had learned a lot about Ginny. From the fact that she was treated like a little, helpless kid, to her secret night time flying sessions. He had started to have this small feeling in his heart. The only word he could put to it was endearment.

As Harry stepped into the Great Hall, again there was the normal silence and whispering. After only six days of being at Hogwarts, Harry had gotten used to it. Harry sat down next to Ron who was stuffing his face.

"Good morning mate" Harry said to Ron. Ron looked up from his food.

"Hello Harry" He responded. "How was your sleep?" Harry beamed. Last night in the Dream World, Ginny had taught Harry to fly on brooms the world provided. They played tag and looped around each other all night.

"It was great!" Harry responded, still thinking of last night.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" asked Ron trough a mouthful of food.

"Oh no reason. I just had a dream about flying." Harry felt Ginny wake up as he said this. _Good morning Ginny._ Harry said happily. _Good morning to you too._ She responded sleepily. Harry turned back to Ron. "You want to go visit Hagrid?" Harry asked suddenly. He hadn't seen Hagrid since the boats. And plus, leaves were just starting to turn. Soon, the Forbidden Forest would be a sea of color.

"Sure. It would be nice to get to know him." Ron responded, happy at the aspect of no classes that day. It had only been one week, and Ron was already looking forwards to winter break.

"Ok let's go" Harry said. "We probably want to catch him this morning. He may have something else to do later today" Harry stood up quickly followed by Ron. They made their way out of the hall, and down the steps of the Entrance Hall into the yards.

It was a beautiful fall day. A few leaves in the Forbidden Forest were just starting to turn orange and yellow. The sunlight was sparkling off the lake, like the sunlight on a deep blue Sapphire. The air was crisp and cool. Harry took a deep breath and took in all the sights and smells. Yep, it was beautiful.

 _Just like you, Ginny_ Harry said without thinking. Harry could tell Ginny was surprised, but she recovered quickly. _Why thank you Mr. Potter._ Harry laughed quietly and Ron gave him a look.

"What's so funny" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just such a perfect day." Harry said sheepishly. "Hey, after we visit Hagrid you wanna go study by the lake" Harry asked. Ron looked like he was going to object but he just nodded anyways.

When they reached Hagrid's cabin they lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in" came an answer from inside the cabin. Harry and Ron pushed open the door to see Hagrid sitting at a small table drinking tea. "Hello Harry!" Hagrid said happily, as a big dog jumped on Harry and Ron, sniffing them all over. "Whoa there, Fang" Said Hagrid grabbing the dog by its collar. "So this is Fang" Hagrid said happily. He looked over at the two surprised boys and motioned for them to sit.

"So 'ow was yer first week?" Hagrid asked lightheartedly.

"It was great Hagrid!" Harry responded. "I have been meaning to come down here to say hi, but I haven't had a chance so I thought I might today." Harry looked at Ron and remembered. "Oh, and this is Ron. He is my best friend. I thought you might like to meet him." Ron looked scared suddenly as Hagrid reached to shake his hand, but took it none the less.

"Nice ter meet you Ron" Hagrid said.

"Nice to meet you too" Ron responded, no longer looking scared.

"Oh, I've been jus' working around the grounds. Gatherin' potions ingredients fer Snape an' things like that." Hagrid said almost too quickly. Harry didn't miss it.

"Ok… well… what's it like in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked thinking. _What's he hiding?_ Ginny asked. _You are very perceptive, aren't you?_ Harry asked half laughing. _Yes I am, Mr. Potter. I don't miss a beat._ Harry smiled. He was happy he was bonded to such a smart person. _Thank you Harry. Remember I can hear you right?_ Harry sighed. _Yes I did. Just not this time._

When this exchange finished, Harry turned his attention back to Hagrid, who was talking about the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeh see, there are many dangerous creatures in the Forest. From Giants to Spiders" Ron gave a shiver. "To even sometimes Dragons." ( _A/N: No idea if that is true, but I just put it in)_

"You mean like fire breathing Dragons?" Harry asked. _Yes Harry, fire breathing, nasty, dangerous Dragons._ Ginny sated sarcastically. _You're forgetting I was brought up by muggles and the closest thing I had to Dragons was a tiny lizard._ Ginny laughed at that. The next hour was spent with Hagrid, learning about the Forbidden Forest and magical creatures.

"Well Hagrid, I really enjoyed this, but sadly, we must go study." Harry said.

"That's quite alrigh' Harry. See you around!" Hagrid called as they walked out the door.

"Yeah!" Harry called back. "Ok" Harry said turning back to Ron. "Let's go get our text books."

After a quick run to the tower and back, Harry and Ron were sitting next to the lake, practicing DADA spells. Throughout the week, they had continued to work on the Knockback Jinx, which most people had gotten. Except for Ron.

Harry was demonstrating on a twigs and stones he had found on the ground, sending them flying across the water.

"You see. You really have to WANT to send them flying" Harry explained to Ron. "That's how my spell was so strong when I knocked Malfoy out" Harry locked up from the ground to see Ron not paying attention at all.

"Speaking of Malfoy" he said. "Here he comes." Malfoy was strutting across field towards them.

"Potter" He sneered.

"Malfoy" Harry laughed back. "Come for another swim, have you?" This caused Ginny and Ron to crack up. Malfoy seemed un-phased.

"No actually." He said, looking serious. " I have come to challenge you to a duel. Meet me in the trophy room at midnight." Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Ok Malfoy" Harry said confidently. "Though you'd better show up. I really enjoyed knocking you out" as Malfoy walked away Harry and Ron cracked up again.

"Well Harry, it looks like you have a target for your extremely powerful Knockback Jinx" Ron stated happily. "Oh, I can't wait to see Filch discover him, sprawled all over the Trophy Room" They continued to image the possibilities until dinner.

They then headed back to the Common Room to wait. At around midnight, Harry and Ron snuck out of the Common Room, with their wands out, only to find Hermione waiting for them.

"I overheard Malfoy today. You're not actually going to do this, are you?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes we are" responded Ron. "And you aren't going to stop us" Hermione looked torn for a second before getting a hard look.

"Ok them I'm going with you" Ron looked shocked.

"No you aren't!" Ron looked like Christmas had been ruined.

"Yes, I am, and you are not going to stop me" Hermione said, mocking Ron's words.

"Alright, let's just go." Harry sighed leading them down the first flight of stairs. Five minutes later, they entered the Trophy Room. Ginny had stayed up, and was listening intently. _I agree Harry,_ she thought. _Somethings not right._ It was like a sixth sense or something. A sense of foreboding.

Suddenly, they heard some faint voices coming towards them. Eventually Harry recognized them.

"It's Draco…. And Filch!" Harry said, turning back the way they came. "It's a setup! Come on! Run!" Harry whispered loudly. Harry could tell Ginny was upset.

 _When I get to Hogwarts,_ she began angrily. _I'm going to learn the Stickfast Jinx and the Knockback Jinx._ Harry could tell where she was going with this. _And I'm going to stick him into the floor and blast his body off his legs. All for you, my dearest_ she added sweetly. _Well… ok. I guess I could take his head and put it on a platter in the Gryffindor Common Room._ Ginny laughed as Harry bolted up the stairs.

From here it was just up the stairs and into the Common Room but they heard another voice.

"Student's out of bed…" It was Snape.

"Quickly guys! Follow me!" They took a left turn down a long corridor. When they reached the door, it was locked.

"Oh, bollocks to it" Hermione whispered, taking out her Wand. " _Alohomora_ " There was a click and the door swung open. They ran inside and slammed the door behind them. For a couple seconds they stood there, breathing heavily. After recovering from their run, they turned around to look at the room.

What they saw there, shocked them. Sitting in this high ceilinged, stone chamber was a huge, three headed dog.

 _Harry…_ Ginny whispered. He could feel fear radiating off her in waves. _You might want to get out of there._ Harry was too dumfounded to speak. Finally, he answered. _Yes, that might be a good idea._ Harry slowly backed away, motioning for the other's to follow him. Once they were out of the room and the door was locked behind them, they ran for Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as they stepped into the Common Room, Hermione rounded on the.

"How could you been as stupid as to believe that Malfoy was going to show?" She hissed. Her shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just really scared of what we discovered." She turned around and slowly walked away towards the girls dorms.

"Wait!" Ron called quietly. "It's fine. We were kinda of stupid." Without another word he bolted to his room, blushing furiously.

Harry laughed and turned back to Hermione. "See you tomorrow" he said before turning heading up stairs. Once Harry was changed, he collapsed in his bead. _What a night,_ he thought, before sleep overtook him.

.oOo.

As soon as Harry entered the Dream World, Ginny threw herself on top of him and hugged him.

"Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again" She said quietly. Harry took a second to recover before hugging her back.

"Don't worry" he answered quietly. "I won't."

 _A/N: What a cute way to end chapter ten! Before I say anything else, I have to apologize about two things. First, my incorrect use of Latin. Before you have a go at me, I have to say: I used google translate. I learned a valuable lesson. Never trust google translate. This brings me to my second point. I'm really sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up yesterday. It should have been but it wasn't. I was out late last night (Don't worry I'm only thirteen, so you can erase all those dirty thoughts out of your heads) and I just didn't have time to finish this chapter. For that I am sorry. But anyways. Thank you DrakeLayne for editing and revising this chapter. Be sure to check out his fanfiction, if you put a Ravenclaw in a Tardis! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	10. Chapter 11

_A/N: Ok so yesterday taught me something: Life happens. I can't count on time I don't have. So, since I am quite busy, I have decided to update a chapter a day. I know I was updating way faster earlier, but I'm starting to venture away more and more from the original plot, so I need more time to think out these chapters. I just don't have the time to put up two chapters a day. I hope you understand. On another note, this chapter will gloss over the troll incident and focus more on Harry and Ginny's relationship._

Chapter 11- A Couple Hours Ago

Harry was sitting on a couch in the Dream World. Ginny was sitting next to him. He was exhausted. A couple hours ago, Harry had tackled a full grown Mountain Troll with Ron and Hermione. The whole experience had been a close call, but Harry had felt it had help bring them together.

Now, in the Dream World, Ginny wouldn't leave his side. He had come close to death twice, and that was two times too many for Ginny. So, she had curled up next to Harry and they just sat there for an hour or two. Finally, Ginny looked over at Harry.

"Hey, want to take a walk?" She asked quietly. "Sure" he responded. "But where?" The world answered by creating a forest with a small winding path leading into it. Harry got up and Ginny followed. Harry reached for her hand. She took it. They walked off into the woods.

The trail was bendy and all was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds chirping and the rustling of wind through the trees. Animals were all around them. Playing joyfully in the l trees. There was no need for words. As they walked the trail moved up and down with the landscape. Everything was light. Finally Harry realized what he had to do. He turned towards Ginny.

"Ginny…" He started. He realized the world was starting to grow dark. Harry was waking up. "I… I love you" He whispered. He reached down and pulled her into him. He gave her a soft kiss on the fore head.

"I love you too Harry" she said softly, before the world disappeared into blackness.

Harry was very quiet the next day. Ron thought he looked very thoughtful. He performed badly in subjects he was normally brilliant at. Ron couldn't fathom what had changed overnight.

Harry, on the other hand, was not focused at all on his classes. His thoughts were only on one person. Ginny. He had developed a new sense of need. He had finally shown Ginny how he truly felt. He hadn't really realized how much he needed her. They had spent every night together for the past month. Their relationship had grown stronger and stronger.

This caused Harry to feel a whole avalanche of feelings. He now felt like he needed to be with her. To be able to hold her close.

Harry went to bed early that night. He lay awake, thinking about Ginny. They hadn't talked all day. Even so, he could feel Ginny's feelings. The same sense of longing and need. Suddenly, from outside Harry's bed curtains, there was a soft bark.

Harry sat up and opened his curtains to see a golden wolf sitting next to his bed. It was the same one from the sorting and his tattoo. For some reason Harry didn't need to ask. He knew. This wolf would take him to Ginny. Truly. For the first time since the bonding.

Harry stood up, and stepped into the light. After a few seconds, the light started to fade and a room came into focus. It was a small bedroom, painted orange, just like Ginny's hair. There was a small bed, and on it lay Ginny herself. When Harry appeared from a flash of blinding light, Ginny didn't question it.

She got up and walked over to Harry. She stood in front of him for a couple seconds before pulling him into a hug. They just stood there like that for a couple minutes. Finally, Harry could speak.

"Hello love" he said quietly. "Hello" Ginny responded. She walked back over to her bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her. Harry came and sat.

"Will you spend tonight with me Harry?" She asked him quietly. "In the real world?" Harry nodded. They lay down together and instantly fell asleep. They didn't go to the Dream World that night. They didn't need too. They were right next to each other already.

.oOo.

As Molly watched the exchange though a crack in the door, a single tear slid down her cheek. Her little girl didn't need her anymore. She had grown up.

.oOo.

Dumbledore walked through a doorway into a dimly lit room. At the four corners, torches were lit to keep the room from falling into complete darkness. In the middle of the room was a pedestal. And on the pedestal, there was a book.

As Dumbledore got closer to the book, it appeared that all the dust had been removed recently, indicating the book had been opened. Dumbledore stepped up to the pedestal. He took a deep breath and opened the book.

What was written there confirmed all of Dumbledore's suspicions.

The Soul Bonding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley occurred in Kings Cross Station, 1991.

 _A/N: Well this chapter is a lot shorter than all the others but it is important. I'm trying to show the extent this relationship goes to. It is something far greater than any other normal relationship. So, as you may be able to tell, I am going to be focusing more on the Harry/Ginny relationship than the story. But, do not fear, there will still be a plot, and a story. Thank you DrakeLayne for editing and revising this chapter. Be sure to check out his fanfiction if you put a Ravenclaw in a Tardis. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	11. Chapter 12

_A/N: Ok so after last chapter I have no idea where I am going take this fanfiction. I don't know if I can keep going if I run out of ideas. Last chapter was just sort of the goal that I achieved so I don't know what to add to keep this going. Today is flying lessons and I'll do my best but again, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be writing this. Still, I do hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 12- Flying Lessons, With Draco Malfoy

As of late, Harry couldn't get his mind off Ginny. After his night with her, Harry had returned to Hogwarts just in time for the first classes, but not before Ron noticed.

"Mate, where were you this morning?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh… uh, I went out for a walk" Harry said unconvincingly. Ron didn't look like he believed Harry but he didn't push it. _You were enjoying a nice sleep in his sisters bed,_ Ginny laughed as she said this. They both knew Ron would probably kill Harry if he found out Harry had teleported to his house and spent the night with his sister. _Yes. Yes I was._ Harry responded happily. He was so happy he had been able to see Ginny. He was again, completely unfocused that day. Sometimes he looked like he was about to burst with laughter. Other times he looked embarrassed.

Harry didn't know if it was the soul bond or just nature but after these two days, Harry finally realized something. He really did love something. And this wasn't just some petty lust driven love. This was a deep devotion. The jump in front of a bullet for them kind of love. While Harry thought about this in Transfiguration, he momentarily forgot Ginny could feel and hear his thoughts and feelings.

For once Ginny was at a loss for words. Everything had moved so fast. Only after a few weeks Harry had confessed he loved her. She thought it may be the bond accelerating their relationship. Or, maybe it was just the hours a night they spent together. But, as Harry thought about how he felt, Ginny felt a whole new level of love.

Harry would really take a "bullet", which Ginny assumed was a lethal muggle spell, for her. She could feel a thick layer of determination underneath his love for her. _Harry…_ she said cutting into his thoughts. _I love you too._

Back at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but smile. A huge, true smile. Nobody noticed as Harry smiled. They were too busy reading their textbooks. Harry tried to get back to work and partly succeeded. _How can someone so wonderful could be ignored,_ thought Harry as he attempted to read.

At lunch, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione.

"We should ask Hagrid about that three headed dog we found." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah!" Ron responded, suddenly remembering. "We should do it after flying lessons today." Harry looked up.

"Flying lessons?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. Afternoon lessons are cancelled for flying lessons. Remember?" Hermione responded with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"Oh yes" Harry said absent mindedly. Harry went back to eating.

"Harry" Hermione began cautiously. "What's gotten into you? The past two days you're like a whole new person. You haven't been really paying attention to anything." Harry looked up again. He didn't look depressed or sad. In fact, he looked elated, but distracted.

"Gin-"Harry realized what he was saying half way through the name. He quickly fixed it. "I mean… I have been reading a lot about Quidditch. I'm just fantasizing what would happen if I made the team." This correction didn't go unnoticed by Ron or Hermione. Truth be told, Ginny had also taught Harry how to play Quidditch among other things. He liked to play seeker the most.

"Gin?" Ron asked his voice suddenly hard. "Could you possibly be talking about my sister Ginny, perhaps?" Harry's eyes widened for a second, but neither of them noticed.

"Who's Ginny" Harry asked a little too quickly. Hermione also noticed this, but Ron didn't, so they didn't push it.

 _That was a little too close,_ Harry commented. _Yes it was,_ Ginny responded. Harry went back to his food. No one talked for the rest of lunch. After Lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the field where the flying lessons would take place. As they trio reached the field, they spotted a line of brooms and most of the people already there.

"All right" the lady, Madam Hooch, called the first years to attention. "Ok, everyone. Go stand behind a broom. Quickly now, we don't have all day" She commanded. Harry wound up next to Ron and Neville.

"Ok. Now, command the broom to come to you. Up!" She demonstrated. The broom flew easily into her hand. "Go ahead."

"Up!" Harry commanded, remembering Ginny had told him he had to want it to come to him for it to work. The broom complied flying into his hand. He was one of the only students to get it to work. Eventually, after ten minutes, everyone had their brooms in hand.

"Ok, now mount them but DO NOT kick off." She emphasized the do not. Everyone mounted and when Madam Hooch was satisfied she began again. "Now, kick off lightly and slowly guide your broom up and then back down onto the ground." Before Madam Hooch had even finished speaking Neville kicked off. Hard. He went flying into the air. A small glass orb dropped out of his pocket as he flew up.

Neville was completely out of control. He went swaying left and right, higher and higher until he was thrown off his broom into the autumn breeze. He hit the ground with a thud and Madam Hooch ran over to him. He was unconscious. _Poor Neville,_ Ginny commented. Harry could only wince as Neville got up and fell back down again.

"Ok, while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing NO ONE, I repeat NO ONE, will lift off this ground or they will be expelled faster than I can say 'Quidditch'" Madam Hooch walked away with a huff.

As soon as she walked away Draco started up. "Oh look at this" He said with fake interest. "Longbottom dropped it." His cronies laughed as Malfoy wound up to throw the orb at the castle wall. Before he could do so, Harry intervened.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Malfoy looked over at Harry with mock surprise.

"This you mean?" He taunted, holding up the orb. "Come and get it" Malfoy said smugly mounting his broom. Harry mounted and before Hermione could object, he kicked off.

 _Come on Harry!_ Ginny cheered. _Wipe that smug look off his face._ Harry smiled and easily turned towards Malfoy.

"Give it to me or ill knock you off your broom" Harry said quietly. He swooped at Malfoy a couple times. Malfoy started to look worried. "Not so strong up here without your cronies, eh Malfoy?" Harry asked, laughing at Malfoy's obvious fear.

"Fetch Potter!" He yelled, throwing the orb in the air and darting away. Without thinking, he dove towards the ground. He was gaining on the orb. Finally, right before he hit the ground, he grabbed the orb out of the air, and pulled up.

Harry held the orb above his head to show he had caught it to the shocked crowd. They all started cheering. Excluding the Slytherins. Harry's happiness was short lived.

"Potter!" A voice yelled. Harry looked down to see Professor McGonagall, face flushed, standing in the crowd of students. Malfoy started to snigger.

Harry was filled with a sense of dread as he landed. He walked over to Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me" She said briskly, leading Harry away from the crowd. Harry's dread mounted as they head straight towards the headmasters office. _It's going to be ok Harry_ , Ginny tried to sound convincing as she said this but Harry could feel fear radiating off her. _Even if you do get expelled, you can come and live with me!_ Harry lightened a bit at that thought, but it didn't change his dread.

But, to Harry's surprise and immense relief, they walked straight pas the gargoyle blocking the headmasters office. Instead they walked to a classroom. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door, and Professor Flitwick answered.

"Yes Minerva?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Could I borrow wood for a moment?" She asked.

"Certainty" Professor Flitwick responded. Harry's sense of dread returned as she said this. Where they going to beat him senseless with a block of wood? _Of course they aren't._ Ginny soothingly. _And if they try, ill teleport you back here without a second to lose._ Harry was comforted by this thought. He had forgotten about the teleportation. But as soon as a fifth year boy walked out of the classroom, Harry's fears dissipated.

"Oliver," She addressed the boy. "I think I have you found you a new seeker." Harry's heart leapt. He couldn't believe his ears. Seeker was a position in Quidditch Harry wanted to play. He thought it was fun but he had never dreamed of making the team.

Apparently Ginny couldn't believe her ears either. _Harry! Not only did you kick Malfoy's arse, but you made the Quidditch team. That's great!_ The boy Oliver looked just as excited as Harry.

"Really Professor?" He asked. "Who?" Professor McGonagall motioned to Harry beside her. The boy Oliver's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter?" He asked. McGonagall nodded yes. Wood gave an excited jump. "Oliver Wood" He said to Harry taking his hand and shaking it vigorously.

"I would suggest you go teach Harry the rules tonight." Professor McGonagall said helpfully.

"Yes, yes. Of course" Wood said. "Harry, would you meet me down at the Quidditch pitch directly after dinner tonight?" Harry nodded yes. He was going to object and say he already knew how to play be he thought he could use some time out of the common room. "Oh and bring a cloak. It'll be cold" Wood said before skipping back into class.

Harry spoke for the first time. "So… I'm not in trouble." Professor McGonagall looked towards Harry with an eyebrow raised.

"After that dive? No way!" Professor McGonagall said happily before walking away. He couldn't wait to tell Ron of Hermione.

.oOo.

Harry was sitting on a couch in the Dream World next to Ginny. The day had been so exciting. Earlier that night, Harry had gone out to the pitch to practice with Oliver. He was extremely impressed with Harry's catching skill.

Now, Harry was in the Dream World, snuggling on a couch with Ginny.

"That was brilliant Harry" Ginny complimented Harry softly.  
"Thanks" Harry responded. "I never would have been able to fly, let alone catch that ball without your training." Harry smiled at her. Ginny sat up and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Anything for you, my love" Ginny said to Harry. He didn't need the bond to feel the love radiating off Ginny like a light.

.oOo.

The next day, Harry was sitting at breakfast, when an owl dropped a long thin package on his breakfast.

 _What's that Harry?_ Ginny asked sleepily. _I don't know,_ Harry responded curious. He opened the package and gave a sharp intake of breath. Ron was staring. It was a Nimbus 2000. The newest, fastest model of broom. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

 _Wow Harry…_ Ginny said softly. _I wonder who bought you this?_ Harry knew for a fact that they were extremely expensive. He was thinking the same thing as Ginny. Who had bought this for him? Than a sudden thought occurred to him.

He looked up at the staff table. His eyes met Professor McGonagall's. She winked and looked away. Harry looked back at the broom, shocked.

 _A/N: Well, chapter 12! I did really enjoy writing this one. I don't have much to say so I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	12. Chapter 13

_A/N: Ok, I have decided to continue this story after a lot of thought. I have some new ideas for the story. So be prepared for some new angles. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 13- A Mirror and an Immortal Man

After class on that day Harry wanted to take his Nimbus 2000 out for a ride but Hermione thought otherwise.

"Remember Harry, we were supposed to go see Hagrid yesterday. The huge three headed dog? Remember?" Harry looked up from his Nimbus.

"Oh yeah" he said thoughtfully. "Let's go now. Ron!" He called. _Don't you dare endanger yourself,_ Ginny reminded forcefully. _Don't worry I won't._ Harry responded. _I know you couldn't live without me,_ Harry added smugly. Ginny's laughter was like music to his ears.

"What?" Ron asked entering the room.

"We have to go see Hagrid, remember?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Oh yeah." Ron stated, remembering suddenly. "Shall we go now?" Harry nodded and stood up and Hermione followed in suit. The trio walked out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. They only had an hour before dinner so they made haste.

They walked out of the castle meeting no one on the way. Harry had started to notice more and more the color changes in the trees. The temperature had also started to drop. Harry shivered as he walked out, but, he was immediately warmed by the love he could feel coming off Ginny.

 _Ginny, you know that I love you right?_ Harry asked. _Yes Harry._ She responded happily. Harry beamed. He didn't deserve someone as good as Ginny. _Of course you do,_ Ginny stated angrily. _You have been ignored all your life. You were never loved. If anyone deserved to be bonded like this, it's you._ Harry smiled at her support.

 _Thank you, Gin._ He said happily. There was a moment's silence. Harry then realized what he had done. Nobody called Ginny Gin. She hated that name. Anyone who called her that got hurt. _It's ok Harry,_ she said slowly. _I actually find it kind of endearing coming from you._ Harry smiled again. _Ok Gin._ He responded and the conversation was over.

While this exchange was going on, Hermione was studying Harry very carefully. She noticed his expressions change rapidly as if he was talking to someone. Hermione made a metal note to look it up sometime.

Eventually, the group had reached Hagrid's door. Ron reached out and knocked loudly.

"Come in" came a gruff answer from inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione pushed the door open and walked in. They were greeted by a very enthusiastic Fang, who jumped on them, his tail wagging happily.

"Hello Hagrid!" Harry said. Hagrid looked over towards the door.

"Hello!" Hagrid said excitedly. "It's great to have some visitors around here once and a while." Hagrid walked over to them and welcomed them inside. They all took a seat around Hagrid's table to talk.

"Um, Hagrid" Hermione began hesitantly. "We were just wondering something" Hagrid looked over at her curiously. "Um, one night we came across a door when we were running from Filch." She began more confidently. "When entered and when we turned around, there was a giant three headed dog sitting on a trapdoor." Harry and Ron gave Hermione a weird look. She sighed. "Yes there was a trapdoor." Ron and Harry looked back to a bewildered Hagrid.

"Anyways, we were wondering what its guarding. And, we thought you could tell us because you care for magical creatures." Hermione finished and looked expectantly at Hagrid. Hagrid was at a loss for words.

"Uhhh… uh." He said finally. "I can tell yeh" Hagrid said. "Yer meddlin' with things you don' understand. Jus' forget about it." He continued more firmly. "And how did yeh even get in there?" He added quietly to himself. "I'll ter talk to Nicolas Flamel an' Dumbledore." Although he said it quietly, Hermione picked up on it.

"Oh, who is Nicolas Flamel?" She asked. Hagrid looked like he wanted to kick himself. Hermione stood up quickly and ran out without waiting for an answer. She mumbled something along the lines of library as she departed.

"Well sorry to borrow you Hagrid but I really should be getting going. I have Quidditch practice after dinner" He explained. He stood up and Ron followed.

"Bye!" He called walking out the door. A distracted "bye" answered him. As soon as Harry and Ron stepped out the door, they ran after Hermione.

Harry had forgotten about Quidditch for a while. He had just realized then, that after a few weeks of practice, their first game was the next day. Against Slytherin. Harry was excited but extremely nervous.

Harry shook his head. He had to focus on what he was doing. Harry and Ron sprinted into the library to find Hermione with her nose already in a book. They quickly walked over to her.

"Have you found anything?" Harry inquired curiously Hermione looked up startled from her book.

"Oh, no not yet." She said huffily. "I was trying to focus." Harry and Ron walked off at this to search the library for books on Nicolas Flamel. After a half an hour they still had no luck. They had searched through the all books on famous wizards on of their age, but to no avail.

Suddenly, something occurred to Hermione.

"Oh!" She said suddenly, before running off. She came back a couple minutes later with an old looking book. She looked through the book until her face suddenly lit up.

"Guys!" She said excitedly. "We couldn't find him because he isn't a wizard of our age. He is extremely old!" Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"Are you going to tell us?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione gave him a look.

"Yes." She said, annoyed at his impatience. "Nicolas Flamel is an old wizard, famous for his creation of the Philosophers Stone." She read to them. "The Philosophers Stone is like a fountain of youth." Hermione finished. She looked up at them expectantly.

"So, it basically gives the user eternal life." Ron and Harry just gaped at her.

"That must be what the dog is guarding!" Ron concluded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" She said, exasperated. As she said this Harry was startled by an unpleasant voice behind him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley. What might you be doing in the library so close to dinner?" asked Professor Snape from behind them. Harry hadn't even heard him approach.

 _That slimy git!_ Ginny stated angrily. _You are only reading in the library!_ Harry would have agreed but Snape was watching him intently.

"Oh, well we were just doing some research for… History of Magic." Harry stammered unconvincingly. Hermione was furiously paging through the book behind him. Snape noticed as well.

"Granger!" He said ignoring Harry's excuse. "You are going to ruin that book! Give it to me!" He snarled. A bewildered Hermione handed him the book. "Get to dinner!" He said before turning his back and stalking away.

"Come on" Ron said, sounding annoyed. Harry nodded and stood up. They followed.

After their encounter with Snape, they ate a peaceful dinner and Harry headed off to Quidditch practice. He worked furiously for 2 hours and until Wood called it quits. On Harry's way back to the common room he remembered he should probably get his book back. Hermione would want to study it some more.

Harry headed down into the Dungeons to see Snape. When he reached Snape's office he knocked lightly, but no one answered. Harry pushed the door open and what greeted him was stunning.

Snape's robe was pulled up to reveal a mangled and scratched leg. Filch was bent over cleaning the wound. When Harry threw the door open, Snape looked up. His eyes were murderous.

"POTTER!" He yelled. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" He yelled. Harry ran for it. He ran as fast as he could towards Gryffindor tower. Harry knew someone was chasing him because he heard footsteps not far behind him.

Harry knew he couldn't make it back to Gryffindor tower in time, so he ducked into a random classroom and waited. The footsteps ran past and continued along the hall. Harry sighed in relief. He turned around curiously to see what was in the room.

It was a small room with a few glowing torches on the walls. In the middle of the room was a huge ornate mirror. Harry slowly walked towards it. He could sense that it was no ordinary mirror because he could feel magic emanating off it.

 _Be careful Harry,_ Ginny warned as he walked towards it. He could feel Ginny's concern. When he stepped in front of the mirror, Harry was greeted with not his own reflection, but two adults. One had flaming red hair. She had emerald green eyes, just like Harry.

The man had messy black hair and hazel eyes. They smiled at Harry. Harry stepped back quickly. They looked exactly like he imagined his parents. Harry was startled and scared.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked quietly. His mother nodded silently, smiling at him. Harry reached out, and his hand touched the mirrors surface. This jolted him back into real life.

 _Harry…_ Ginny said softly. Harry sat down heavily. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and Ginny appeared next to him. She put her arm around him. Harry sat there, silently crying. He had tried to forget. This had just tortured him.

Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes.

"Thank you Ginny" He said, through his tears. "You being here really helps." They sat like this for a couple minutes while Harry regained his composure. Eventually Harry stood up.

"Oh Ginny, before you go." Ginny stood up next to him. "It's Christmas soon and I was wondering… what do you want for Christmas?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at Harry, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Harry…." She started. "I don't need anything from you. Only to know that you will always love me." Harry grinned at her.  
"Of course" He whispered. Before Ginny could look away, his lips crashed into hers. There was a huge pulse of energy. Eventually they broke apart. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I won't leave you Ginny" Harry said softly. "Not tonight or any night." Ginny smiled at Harry. Suddenly, the wolf made of light appeared in front of them. Ginny gave Harry a questioning look. Harry nodded and together they stepped into the light. They appeared in Ginny's room. They lay down together and fell asleep.

A hundred miles away, Albus Dumbledore looked up from his book. _Well,_ he thought. _I guess Harry and Ginny have been spending time together._

 _A/N: Yay! I have been writing this chapter all day. On and off and it's finally done. Sorry for giving you a scare yesterday. No, I am not going to stop. I just had a small case of writers block. So here I am back again. Now I am going to stop wasting your time and post this! I hope you enjoyed!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	13. Chapter 14

_A/N: Well I am back again for chapter 14. This is a vital chapter, so I am going to stop talking and start writing!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 14- A Chat With Dumbledore

Ginny stretched and opened her eyes. She immediately smiled as she recalled that night in the Dream World. Harry and Ginny had gone to the beach. They tried what muggles called "surfing". They both had laughed as they fell into the surf countless times.

Ginny sat up looking around. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling something important was going to happen that day. _Good morning Harry,_ she called out. It was silent for a while before an answer. _Good morning._ Harry responded. Before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny!" she called up the stairs. "We have to go meet Dumbledore this morning! He requested that we see him." Ginny's face turned white.

"Coming mum!" She called back weakly. Ginny could also feel Harry's anxiety at the sudden meeting. _Don't worry Harry. It's nothing._ Ginny said, trying to calm Harry down. _Yeah._ He responded. _It's probably just about school for you next year._ He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

Ginny got out of bed and dressed. She rushed down stairs. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for her.

"Quickly darling" she said handing Ginny some toast. "We have to go now." Ginny looked at her mum as she started to munch on her toast.

"Why so early in the morning?" Ginny asked curiously as she was ushered into the sitting room.

"I don't know" Her mother responded reaching for a pinch of Floo Powder. Ginny followed. "You first dear" She said hurriedly. Ginny threw her Floo Powder into the fire and called out loudly.

"Dumbledore's office!" There was a puff of smoke and she was gone. She appeared seconds later, coughing in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore himself was sitting in a chair behind his desk. As Ginny stood up, Dumbledore motioned for Ginny to take a seat in on the couch in fronts of him. She did as she was told.

After a few seconds, Mrs. Weasley joined them. She sat down next to Ginny in arm chair next to Ginny. Ginny got more concerned when she realized she was sitting on a couch for two.

"Is someone else joining us?" She asked politely. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I expect so." He said smiling. Ginny felt waves of nervousness and anxiety coming off Harry.

After a few moments silence Dumbledore sighed and began. He looked at Ginny straight in the eye.

"Are you aware" He began. Ginny felt sick. "That you are soul bonded to Harry Potter." Ginny didn't speak for a moment. _Harry..._ she called out. _Help._ Harry could hear the pleading in her voice. He didn't need any other motivation. If it meant missing his first Quidditch game, then so be it.

Only a few seconds had passed before there was a bright light and Harry appeared, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look very happy.

"Harry." Said Dumbledore happily. "Take a seat." Harry sat down next to Ginny and she scooted closer to him. This didn't go unnoticed my Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore turned back to Ginny.

"Well I guess the answer is yes, you were aware." Harry's arms dropped as Dumbledore said this. "How did you find out?" Dumbledore asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry meaningfully. Harry sighed.

"The Sorting Hat told us." Harry said tentatively. Mrs. Weasley gave a curious look.

"We?" She asked. "Ginny was with me the whole time!" Ginny looked sheepish at this.

"Physically, not mentally." Dumbledore observed, he eye's sparkling brightly. Mrs. Weasley gaped at Dumbledore.

"You mean…" She started.

"That we can communicate telepathically?" Ginny said flatly. "Yes." Mrs. Weasley couldn't keep her mouth shut. She was so shocked at this, that she couldn't move.

"Well, it seems we are all aware of what is going on. Correct?" Dumbledore broke the silence. Everyone nodded. "Ok, so the real reason I called you all here today is to discuss Harry and Ginny's safety." Harry nodded grimly.

"With their fates tied, if one dies , so does the other. Voldemort-" Mrs. Weasley flinched. "Will eventually discover the soul bond and neither of them will be safe." Dumbledore explained to the group. " Voldemort could simply kill Ginny and both of them will be dead." Harry put a protective arm around Ginny. Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of tears.

"So, I have been thinking." Dumbledore continued. "There is no point in bringing Harry back to the Dursleys if he could be killed from the outside of the protective wards." Harry's face lit up at this. He didn't necessarily have to go back to the Dursleys!

"But," He continued, Harry's face fell. "It is no longer safe for either of you. So, I have been doing some research. There is an ancient magic protection spell that is built on the love of the bond. I will personally hire a select few curse breakers to do this project. For now, if it is ok, I would like Ginny to remain at Hogwarts to keep them both safe." Harry and Ginny exchanged exited looks.

They knew how long it could take to put up barriers, so she could be at Hogwarts for a while.

"And once the wards are up, I was wondering if you, Molly, could take Harry for the summer." Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley hopefully. This would be a chance to stay with Ginny and stay away from the Dursleys.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was thinking hard. It was a lot to take in. When Dumbledore addressed her, she looked over at him.

"Oh… well of course! I would be honored to take him in!" She responded. Harry looked as if Christmas had come early. He could now spend all summer and the rest of his years at Hogwarts with Ginny! He looked over at her. Harry could feel happiness radiating off her. Ginny was looking back at him. She was smiling.

"Can she stay in the Gryffindor dormitories?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded yes. Suddenly Harry's face fell.

"What do I tell Ron when I walk in with his sister?" Harry asked, worried. Dumbledore sighed.

"If you think Ron is ready, tell him." Dumbledore stated simply. Harry nodded, thinking. He got up to leave and Ginny followed, but Dumbledore stopped them.

"Before you go Harry, I would ask that you please meet me here Sunday night, tomorrow, and bring Ginny. I have to talk to you about something important." Harry nodded and started to walk out but turned around quickly one last time.

"Ginny, you should probably go back to the Burrow and pack. I have a Quidditch game in twenty minutes anyways so I won't be available. Also, I want to be with you when I show you around Gryffindor Tower." Ginny smiled at Harry's concern. "Would you be able to just wait in Dumbledore's office until I get back?" He asked looking at Dumbledore. He nodded and Ginny gave an excited jump. Harry kissed her on the forehead before disappearing out of Dumbledore's office.

Molly stared as he daughter smiled before taking a pinch of Floo powder and disappearing back to the Burrow. She sighed. This was going to take a lot of explaining to Arthur. With a little wave to Dumbledore, she stepped into the fire and disappeared.

 _A/N: Ok, so I decided to make this in two parts because the Quidditch game is important as well as the follow up. That should be fun. Also, tell me what you think. Should Ron know?_ _PM me or review your answer! That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	14. Chapter 15

_A/N: Ok, so I have quite a few yesses Ron and Hermione should know, but, also the rest of the Weasley family. So that is what I am going to do. Ron and Hermione will know immediately and the rest of the family in good time. So here we go! We think Snape is a bad guy and Ron is gonna flip when he finds out so this should be a fun chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 15- A Visitor and Snape

Harry sprinted out of Dumbledore's office. He had twenty minutes to get to his dorm, change and make it down to the Quidditch pitch. He sprinted into his dorm and up the stairs. He quickly threw on his Quidditch robes and ran back down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.

Harry sprinted on to the pitch with is broom just as the game was about to start.

"Where have you been?" Hissed Wood angrily. Harry breathed heavily looking at Oliver.

"I was busy." He said back, still catching his breath.

"Well mount your broom!" Oliver commanded. "We are about to start!" Harry mounted right before the whistle was blown. He shot up quickly into the air. The game had started.

Back at the Burrow, Ginny was hurriedly running to find her clothes. She threw them into her brother's old trunk. After packing completely, she hauled her trunk down the stairs to her mother.

"Ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She looked like she had been crying.

"Yeah." Said Ginny excitedly. She walked over to the fire place and turned to her mother.

"Bye Mum." She said. "I'm going to miss you." Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny into a bone crushing hug.

"Remember," Ginny continued. "It's only until the new wards are up." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Ginny grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire. With one last wave she stepped in and called out.

"Dumbledore's office!"

.oOo.

The Quidditch game was going badly. Slytherin was up seventy to forty. Harry needed to catch the Snitch. He had been circling the field for the last half an hour while his team fought hard to keep possession of the Quaffle.

Harry squinted down towards the goal posts. Suddenly, there was a flicker of gold. Harry was about to take off towards it when his broom bucked. Harry would have immediately fallen if he hadn't had a death grip on his broom.

It bucked again. His broom started vibrating and shaking. Harry was now hanging on for dear life as his broom tried to throw him off. Down below, the crowd had started to notice. People were yelling and pointing at Harry.

Eventually the twins noticed and started to fly towards Harry to try and catch if he fell. But, every time they flew closer, Harry's broom continued to fly higher. Fred and George settled to circling below. Meanwhile, the Slytherins scored four goals without anyone noticing.

In the stands, Hermione was watching in horror as Harry was nearly thrown off his broom. Hermione recognized immediately what was going on. Harry's broom was being jinxed. She grabbed Ron's binoculars out of his hands and scanned the crowd.

She stopped on Professor Snape. She noticed he was not blinking and was speaking very quickly under his breath. Hermione didn't waste a second. She shot out of her seat and stealthily made her way towards Professor Snape.

When she reached the Professor's box, she crawled in, accidentally knocking over Professor Quirrell in the processes. She reached Snape and immediately drew her wand. She pointed it at his cloak.

" _Incendio."_ She muttered quietly. Snape's cloak started to burn. She sprinted away back to her seat. It took Snape a couple seconds to realize his cloak was on fire. When he did, he jumped and threw his it off. It then landed on Quirrell who yelled for help.

Someone put the fire out but no one was paying attention.

Harry's broom had stopped shaking and he was diving. He had seen the Snitch. The score was now 110 to forty and Harry had to catch the Snitch first. It led him to the ground and now he was skimming along the pitch behind it.

Harry realized he wasn't going to catch it, so he did something stupid. He stood up and jumped. He reached out and instead of catching it in his hand, he nearly swallowed it. Harry rolled along the ground for a couple meters before stopping.

He sat up choking. He started coughing, and the Snitch flew out of his mouth. He held it up, victories. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was ecstatic. It was the first win for them in a couple years. While the rest of the Gryffindors went back to the common room to celebrate, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione.

Hermione explained what she had Snape doing and Harry cursed. He told them the story of seeing Snape's leg and they were shocked. They all came to same conclusion.

"He must be trying to get past the dog to get the stone!" Ron exclaimed. Harry and Hermione nodded in unison. Then Harry remembered.

"Oh!" He said suddenly. "I'll be right back. I have to go do something. Meet me in the common room." Harry then ran off. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"This day keeps getting stranger and stranger by the minute." Hermione commented before walking away towards Gryffindor Tower.

.oOo.

Harry could feel Ginny's excitement as he ran towards Dumbledore's office. _You do know you can teleport, right?_ Ginny asked, laughing. Harry laughed. _Oh yeah, forgot about that,_ he said. Harry ran off to a corner where no one would see him. The glowing wolf materialized and Harry stepped into it.

He appeared seconds later in Dumbledore's office. Ginny was sitting in the same couch they had sat in in the morning. Dumbledore was sitting across from her and they seemed to be discussing lemon drops.

"I don't really like lemon drops all that much" Ginny was saying. "Harry!" She exclaimed in mock surprise when he appeared. Dumbledore smiled.

"Hello Harry." He said. "I heard you played well." Harry blushed.

"Thank you sir." He said. He looked towards Ginny.

"Shall we go?" He asked. She nodded. Harry went to pick up her trunk but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Ginny's trunk will be transported to her room. Since we do not have a Head Girl in Gryffindor, she will sleep in the Head Girl's room." Harry nodded. He took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the office together.

They didn't talk much as Harry led the way to Gryffindor tower. Than Harry remembered that no one knew of the soul bond. He turned to Ginny.

"She we tell your family?" He asked. "They'll wonder why we are here together." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. She then proceeded to sigh.

"Yes, I don't think we could hide it if we are living with them." Harry nodded in agreement. He was mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of Weasleys.

 _Don't worry Harry._ Ginny said comfortingly. _If they so much as touch you…_ She went on to show metal images of what she might do. Harry laughed. _I'm glad I'm safe in your hands,_ He said. She smiled sweetly at him. When they reached the portrait hole, Harry let go of Ginny's hand.

"Probably wouldn't look good if we walked in holding hands." He said, laughing. Harry gave the password and they walked in. The Gryffindor common room resembled what Harry thought to be a night club.

People were cheering and laughing and drinking who knows what. Harry stepped in front of Ginny protectively. They tried to sneak passed the crown unnoticed but to no avail. George spotted them immediately. When he reached Harry, he finally noticed Ginny. He nearly fell over in surprise.

"Ginny?!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Harry sighed.

"Long story. Will you get Fred, Percy, Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. George nodded his eyes wide. Harry led Ginny up the stairs and into the first year's dorm. They sat down on Harry's bed. A few moments later, the other Weasleys and Hermione entered.

When Ron saw Ginny he nearly fainted.

"Wha…?" He sputtered. Harry smirked at Ginny.

"Take a seat." Harry said. "You'll want to sit down when I'm done speaking." Ginny laughed and the Weasleys looked murderous.

"Ok. I have asked you guys to come here because I need to explain something." Everyone was listening intently. Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny and I are soul bonded." He said it quickly, hoping the news wouldn't be as shocking.

Fred and George stared. Ron just gaped openly. Hermione started laughing.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes. She didn't miss a beat.

"So… so you guys are soul bonded." Ron said vaguely.

"Also legally married." Harry added in a small voice. All the Weasleys in the room, excluding Ginny, jumped up.

"What?!" They shouted in unison. Harry sighed.

"Our fates are tied. If one of us dies, so does the other. It is no longer safe at the Burrow or the Dursleys. That is why there are wards being put up at the Burrow. Ginny is staying Hogwarts until then. I am also staying with you over the summer." Harry just blurted everything out.

Hermione was nodding like she understood but the Weasleys had still not gotten over their initial shock.

Ron was sort of pointing and muttering incoherently.

"So… you… and Ginny…?" he asked. Harry blushed and answered.

"Please don't kill me. I am in love with Ginny." He said this because he wanted them to understand what was really going on. Percy, Fred and George nodded curtly.

"Just take care of our sister. If you don't, you'll be sorry." Fred said before walking out. The rest followed except Ron and Hermione. Hermione was smiling.

"I suspected all along. With the way you were sometimes distracted." She said happily. She followed the rest out, leaving Ron with Harry and Ginny.

"Harry..." He started. "Like the others said. I will kill you if you hurt my sister." Harry nodded at Ron.

"Although you may want to think of something else. If you kill me, you kill Ginny." Harry added smugly. Ginny laughed. Ron looked upset but he left them alone.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Ginny said after a while. Harry laughed.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Although Bill and Charlie may be harder to talk to." Ginny added. "It is not over yet, Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at the way she addressed him.

"No, no it isn't Mrs. Potter."

 _A/N: Part two completed! I hope this is as good as the rest. I don't have much to say today, so I'm going to just end it here before I start rambling. Thanks for reading!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	15. Chapter 16

_A/N: Ok. So everyone knows about the soul bond. Harry and Ginny are together. It is Christmas in a week. So this should be fun. It will include Christmas and the days before. That is a lot to cover so I'm going to start writing._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 16- Mistletoe

Harry lay awake in his bed. It was the Monday morning after the Quidditch match with Slytherin. Harry was remembering last night. He had met with Dumbledore and they had discussed private lessons. Ginny was to come with Harry.

Harry had gone to bed early. He had woken up remembering it was Christmas break. Ginny wasn't awake yet so Harry thought about what he might get her for Christmas. He was thinking maybe a ring, but he wasn't sure.

Suddenly, he felt another presence. Ginny had woken. He got up. A wolf appeared in front of him. He stepped into it and reappeared moments later in the Head Girl's bed room. Ginny was sitting up in bed. When she saw Harry and enter she ran over to him. She gave him a true Weasley hug.

"It's great to actually be with you again." Ginny murmured as she pulled back. Harry smiled and nodded. He looked over her shoulder and gave a little jump.

"Ginny, it's snowing!" He exclaimed. She turned around excited to see snow falling past her window. She looked back at Harry.

"Oh guess what?" Harry added happily.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I get to spend the entire week with you!" Ginny beamed.

"Winter break?" She asked. Harry nodded yes. Ginny gave a little squeal of excitement. She gave Harry another huge hug.

"What should we do love?" Ginny asked. Harry thought for a moment. He looked over her shoulder. Snow was now falling down hard.

"Wanna go frolic in the snow?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. She ran over to her trunk and picked up a jacket and some warm pants.

"I'll be right back. I have to go change." And with that, the wolf appeared and disappeared, taking Harry with it. Harry materialized back in his dorm. Ron, who was sitting up in his bed gave a little yell.

"What the hell mate?" He exclaimed. "How did you do that?" Harry laughed.

"I can teleport anywhere because of the bond." Ron gaped.

"Really?" He asked, previous tension gone. "That's wicked!" Harry smiled.

"Oh Ron, wanna come frolic with me and Ginny?" Ron looked over at Harry again. He had mixed emotions on his face.

"Ok…" He responded.

"Great!" Harry almost yelled. "I'll got tell Ginny!" A glowing wolf appeared.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "You're going into Ginny's room?" Harry looked around the wolf at Ron. He was smirking.

"Yep." Harry responded. He stepped into the wolf and disappeared, leaving Ron shocked.

"Unbelievable." He whispered to himself as he changed into something warm.

When Harry appeared Ginny was changed and ready to go.

"Ready Harry?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep. But we have to wait. Ron's coming." Ginny's face fell.

"Oh. I thought it was just the two of us." Harry didn't need the bond to tell she was disappointed.

"Don't worry, I promise you we'll spend time alone today." Ginny nodded.

"Now, where is he?" Ginny asked, regaining her fire. Harry laughed.

"Probably putting his socks on." Harry responded. "Here." He said reaching for Ginny's hand. A wolf formed and they stepped into it. They appeared next to Harry's bed still holding hands. Ron had still not gotten used to their relationship, or the fact that they could teleport.

"Hey! You can't just teleport around everywhere! And let go of Ginny!" Ron looked like he was going to explode. Ginny's face flushed.

"Ron." She said warningly. "Come on. We are legally married!" Ron looked like he was going to object, but didn't.

After a few silent minutes he was ready.

"Ok, we'll meet you down there Ron." Harry said before leading Ginny into the wolf, and vanishing.

"But…" Ron started. He sighed. "I'll just walk all the way down on my own." Ron grumbled before exiting the portrait hole.

A few minutes later, Ron walked into the Entrance Hall to see Ginny and Harry standing by the wall, laughing. Ron scowled. Why his sister?

"Come on Ron!" Ginny called, running out into the snow. Harry laughed and followed. Ron called for them to slow down, but they didn't listen. He sprinted after them. As soon as Ron stepped into the snow, all melancholy evaporated. It was beautiful.

The bare trees of the Forbidden Forest were covered in snow and the lake was frozen over. Ron laughed for the first time that day. Harry and Ginny were already making snowballs and throwing them at each other. They looked perfect together.

Ron picked up some snow and started to form a ball. He threw it at Harry. Harry responded by levitating a huge pile of snow over Ron and dropping it on him. Ron wasn't able to dodge. Ginny laughed as Ron was covered.

Ron pulled himself up off the frozen grass. Harry tried to hit him again with a snowball, but missed. Ginny had now fallen and was laughing on the frozen grass. Harry noticed this and turned towards her.

" _Flipendo!"_ He shouted. The spell hit the snow and it went flying over Ginny. Once the snow was settled she was completely covered. Harry ran over to where she had been. There was a disturbance and Ginny pushed herself up and out of the snow. She was still laughing. Harry smiled in relief.

Ginny stood up in front of him. She then leaned down and lifted some snow into the air and threw it in Harry's face. Harry was stunned for a second but quickly recovered. And so a massive snowball fight ensued. Many Gryffindors had come out to join them during the day. The frozen field became utter chaos as snowballs were flying everywhere.

Draco Malfoy came out of the castle at one point, but he was bombarded by snowballs and was forced to return to the castle. Late that night all the Gryffindors made their way back to the warmth of the common room.

Harry and Ginny sat by the fire warming their hands.

"That was fun." Ginny commented. Harry laughed.

"Yeah. Especially when we Snowballed Draco." Ginny smirked at the memory.

"That'll teach him." Ginny responded. Eventually, they had to go to their respective sleeping places. But, as soon as everyone was asleep, he teleported to Ginny. She had been excepting him and she scooted over to make room for Harry.

They fell asleep, curled up together.

The next day, Harry and Ginny where wondering the castle, looking for a place to hide from prying eyes. They just wanted enjoy some privacy. They were walking along the seventh floor when a door appeared that Harry hadn't seen before.

Harry walked led Ginny over to it.

"I have never seen this door before." He commented. He pushed the door open to reveal a cozy cottage like room. It two comfy looking arm chairs next to a fire. There were book shelves lining the walls. Harry walked in and Ginny followed. Harry turned to Ginny and smiled.

"Wanna spend a few hours in here?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" Ginny responded. They shut the door behind them and sat down by the fire. They talked and read books for the rest of the day in the coziness of the room. When Harry looked up from his book, the clock read 8:13.

"Ginny! We spent the whole day here. We need to get up to the tower!" Ginny looked up.

"Oh. Let's go." They got up and pushed their way out the door. They made their way to the tower, undisrupted. As soon as they stepped in the portrait hole they were greeted by a red faced Ron.

"Harry! Ginny!" He shouted. "Where have you two been?" Ron looked like he was going to explode.

"In a broom cupboard." Ginny said sarcastically. Ron didn't take the hint.

"WHAT?!" Harry looked extremely uncomfortable.

"No Ron, we were just reading by the fire." Ginny stated, sounding annoyed. That didn't calm Ron down.

"All day?" He shouted. He shook his head angrily. He stormed up the steps into his dormitory. Everyone was staring at them. Fred and George walked over.

"Our ickle Ginnykins has grown up." Fred commented. Fake tears were rolling down his cheek. Ginny glared up at them.

"Come to have a go at us now, have you?" She asked. She huffed and walked over to the wall by the fireplace. It opened for her and she walked in. Harry looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. Harry walked passed the crown to the stairs to his dormitory, his head hanging.

As soon as he was in the privacy of his bedroom, the glowing wolf materialized next to him and he stepped into it. He appeared next to Ginny. She was looking through her little private bookshelf for something to read. When she felt Harry arrive, she turned to him.

"Why do they have to do that?" Ginny asked annoyed that her brothers wouldn't leave them alone.

"I think they are just being overprotective." Harry said, trying to defend her brothers. Ginny sighed.

"I know, but sometimes I wish they would just get off my back for once." Harry nodded understandingly. She sat down on her bead and Harry followed.

"I think I'm going to sleep." Ginny looked at Harry questioningly. Harry nodded. They lay down together, and fell asleep instantly in a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Harry and Ginny spent with Ron and Hermione. They talked about Snape and the three headed dog. They also talked about all the snow that was coming down. Ron taught Harry and Hermione how to play wizards chess. He smashed both of them at it.

The next morning Harry woke with an idea. He dressed and once he felt that Ginny was awake, teleported down to her. She was dressed when he appeared in her room. Ginny looked excited,

"We're going flying?" She asked Harry nodded and she smiled happily. Harry took her hand and they teleported to the broom shed. Harry and Ginny both took the schools brooms. They then teleported down to the Quidditch pitch.

They took off together from the snowing field at the bottom of the pitch. They flew around the pitch for the next couple of hours, playing tag among other things. Finally Harry called them to a stop.

"We don't want to face Ron's wrath again." Harry said as they locked the brooms back away. When they stepped into the common room a few minutes later, Ron looked over at them extremely annoyed but didn't comment.

Harry and Ginny made their way over to him.

"Where have you been?" Ron hissed quietly. Ginny sighed,

"We just went out flying." She responded. Ron looked at her.

"What, without me?" Ron asked, looking offended.

"Yes. Without you." Ginny said. Ron looked like he was going to object but Harry held up a hand.

"Ron, wanna go and I don't know, read books in the library?" Harry suggested lamely. Ron looked over at Harry.

"Nah mate, I'm a little busy." He said before standing up and walking away. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. They walked together back to Ginny's room where the rest of the day was spent talking. Again, they fell asleep snuggled up together.

Friday, Harry and Ginny spent in the common room doing nothing all day. Saturday, Christmas Eve, Harry decided what he was going to get Ginny. He went to Dumbledore and asked if he could go to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore nodded but warned harry to be extremely careful.

Harry nodded as he disappeared into his glowing wolf. He appeared at the brick wall outside Diagon alley. He tapped a number of bricks before he finally got it right.

He walked into the alley, looking around for a certain shop. Finally, he found it. It was a small ring shop. Harry walked in and picked out a ring with emeralds and rubies embedded in it. They magically expanded to fit any person. They also could only be seen by the wearer and their significant other unless chosen otherwise.

The clerk gave Harry a strange look as he bought the rings, but didn't object.

Harry teleported back to his room and put the rings at the bottom of his trunk. Afterwards, Harry walked down the stairs to see Ginny and Ron engaged in a wizard chess game. Harry didn't talk much for the rest of the day because he was trying desperately to think of how to give Ginny the ring.

He went to bed that night still trying to decide how to do so.

When Harry woke the next morning there three small packages at the foot of his bed. Harry frowned. He had never received gifts before, so it couldn't be the Dursleys. Ron yawned and sat up.

"Happy Christmas mate." Harry said to Ron. Ron smiled back at Harry.

"Happy Christmas." Harry looked back it his small pile. Ron sat next to him and groaned.

"Oh no!" He said. "Mums gone and made you a Weasley sweater." He pointed to the lumpy package. Harry opened it up. It had a small note that read Merry Christmas Harry! Welcome to the family! Underneath was an emerald colored sweater with a big letter H in the middle. Harry smiled. Next to the sweater was some homemade fudge.

The next package was from Hagrid. It was a small cake that said Merry Christmas in read icing.

The last package had a note on the top. This was your fathers, it read. I thought I might return it to you. Harry curiously opened it and a silvery cloak fell out. Ron gasped.

"Harry…" He said. "Do you realize what that is?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Harry gaped. He put it around himself. He went and looked into the mirror to see just his head floating in the air.

"Wow." Harry said smiling. Then he remembered the mirror. He would go back tonight and thank his parents for it. Harry felt Ginny wake through his pondering. He jumped up and ran to his trunk. He pulled out three small boxes. He stuffed them into his pocket and told Ron he would be back soon.

Before Ron could object, Harry teleported to Ginny.

Ginny was standing up, stretching. She was wearing one of the Weasley sweaters. She smiled as Harry joined her.

 _Good morning love._ Harry said in his mind. He walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. _Happy Christmas Harry._ She said happily. Harry smiled and stepped back.

"I have something for you." He said out loud. Ginny blushed.

"You shouldn't have." She responded. Harry just smiled back.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. He pulled out a small ring. It had rubies and emeralds embedded in it. He slid it on to Ginny's finger. Ginny just stared.

"Th-thank you Harry." She stuttered out. Harry smiled.

"I thought I would make it official." Ginny threw herself at Harry. Before Harry could react, his lips were on hers. After a while Harry pulled back smiling.

"Ginny…" He started. She stopped him.

"I know." She whispered.

 _A/N: I did say that this chapter was going to be long. It was pretty hard to write actually. I ran out of ideas half way through the week. But I finally got it. So here it is! I hope you did enjoy._

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	16. Chapter 17

_A/N: Ok, so this chapter won't be a very big chapter. We will just the see appearance of everybody's favorite character! Norbert! So I don't know how long this is going to be, so I'm going to jump straight into it. Enjoy!_

 _P.S- I named the previous chapter name mistletoe, yet there was none in the chapter. Sometimes, I can get ahead of myself. :D_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 17- Norbert

The weeks following Christmas were uneventful. Harry went back to classes. Quidditch practice started up again. The homework load only got bigger. Harry also made regular visits to the mirror with Ginny. He would sit in front of it and just smile sadly at them, knowing that he would never see his real parents again.

One night he placed the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and slipped out of the common room unnoticed. When he reached the room, he stepped in and let the cloak fall from his shoulders. He sat down in front of the mirror. He gazed up at his parents.

Back in the Head Girl room, Ginny could feel sadness through the bond. She almost teleported directly to him. Maybe he needed to be alone? She settled with sending him a message.

 _Hey,_ Ginny said softly. _What's up?_ Harry sat there for a moment before responding. _Well I'm just sitting in front of the mirror again. I don't know. I thought it would help. I'm having second thoughts._ Harry felt Ginny mentally nod. _Do you want me to come?_ Ginny asked. _Nah, I'll be ok._ Harry continued to sit, staring at the mirror.

Harry didn't notice another presence in the room. Not until Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows.

"Back again Harry?" He asked. Harry's head snapped towards Dumbledore. There was shock on his face.

"S-sir." He stammered. Harry stared. Dumbledore smiled. He conjured a chair and sat next to Harry.

"What do you see, Harry?" Dumbledore asked motioning towards the mirror. Harry looked back sadly.

"My parents." He sighed. Dumbledore nodded, unsurprised.

"Do you know what this mirror does?" He asked. Harry shook his head, curious. "It shows your deepest desire. For example, I see myself with an alligator hand bag." Harry gave a little cough, trying to disguise his laugh.

"Harry." Dumbledore said, all seriousness returned. "Please don't return to this room. The mirror will be gone. Don't go looking for it. Men have wasted away in font of this mirror. Gone mad. Don't torcher yourself like this." Harry nodded.

"Now, off you go." Dumbledore said. Harry stood up and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Before he exited, he turned around.

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight." He said before vanishing. Harry ran for the Gryffindor tower. He needed Ginny. Suddenly a wolf appeared next to him. Harry remembered. He stepped into it and disappeared. Harry materialized next to Ginny's bed. He collapsed on it, crying.

 _Ginny…_ said through the bond. She ran over and sat down next to him. _It's ok._ She said soothingly. _Ginny._ Harry said looking up, tears rolling down his cheeks. _Don't ever die._ Ginny nodded. Harry hugged her close to him and cried.

Harry had no idea how long he was there but eventually, Ginny said they should probably go to sleep. Harry nodded to her and without another word he crawled across the bed and lay down next to her. His arms automatically went out and pulled her to him. They lay there peacefully before the light of day intruded upon their privacy.

The next day Harry went down to visit Hagrid with Ron and Hermione. Ron was still very upset about Ginny, so, Harry tried not to bring it up to much. When they reached Hagrid's cabin, they knocked lightly. As soon as Hagrid opened the door, they were ushered inside. Hagrid sat them down rather hard.

"Ok, I got somethin' ter shoe ye." He said. He rushed over to a pot over the fire. He returned a minute later carrying what looked like a huge egg. Hermione gasped and Ron laughed.

"Are you making a huge hardboiled egg?" He asked seriously. Hagrid looked outrage.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"That's a dragon egg." Hermione said quietly. She looked extremely surprised that Hagrid would possess such an item. Ron and Harry stared.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised.

"A dragon egg." Hagrid said proudly. "It's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Hermione shook her head.

"Hagrid." She started. "Where in Merlin's name did you get this?" She looked scared, outraged and surprised at the same.

"I won 'im." He said happily. "In a card game at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione looked appalled.

"You gambled for a dragon egg?!" She asked. Hagrid nodded. Hermione gave a disapproving huff. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound. Everyone stared towards the egg. There was a large crack down the side of the egg. There was another crack. And another.

Suddenly, the egg exploded. Egg shrapnel went everywhere. The trio ducked just in time, but Hagrid ignored it completely. Standing where the egg used to be was a baby dragon. Hagrid eyes went wide. The dragon started to walk slowly towards Hagrid.

"He thinks I'm his mummy!" Hagrid said happily. He reached to pick up the little lizard like creature. Before he could pick it up, the little dragon bit down on Hagrid's finger. Hagrid gave a chuckle.

"He's a feisty on isn't he." Hagrid said proudly. "Luckily they don't breathe fire 'till they're older." Hagrid continued. As soon as Hagrid said this the dragon ironically gave a little cough of fire.

"Hagrid." Ron said worriedly. "I thought you said they didn't breathe fire until they were older." Hagrid looked at him.

"I thought so. I didn't know." He said as if it was obvious. Hermione finally spoke up.

"You know this is illegal, right Hagrid?" She asked. Hagrid looked at her and nodded. She sighed, exasperated.

"I think I'll name 'im Norbert." Hagrid said suddenly. Nobody argued. Then, without the warning, the dragon started spitting small bursts of fire. Harry stood up suddenly. Ron and Hermione followed in suit.

"Well." Harry started. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have **lots** of homework. So do Ron and Hermione. So it's best we be off." Without another word he, followed by Ron and Hermione, sprinted out the door and away to the castle.

"This is a nightmare." Hermione stated once they had stopped running. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

.oOo.

Over the next couple of weeks, the dragon Norbert continued to grow and grow. Soon he wouldn't be able to fit in Hagrid's small wooden hut. Even so, he is getting so big, that it will be nearly impossible to hide him from the rest of the population.

And then there was the problem that Hagrid's hut could burn down. They visited Hagrid about once every two days. Every single time they saw him, he was always hosting a new burn. Soon it began to get out of hand when Harry notice that Hagrid's hand was completely burned and constantly in ice water.

Harry and his friends decided to take matters into their own hands.

 _Ginny, your brother works with dragons, right?_ Harry asked one day. _Yeah,_ Ginny responded. _Well, maybe you or Ron could right to him and ask if he could come and take the dragon to his reserve._ Ginny thought for a moment. _Yeah, I could do._ Harry smiled. _I knew I could rely on you._

Harry reached over to kiss her on the cheek but was interrupted when Ron burst into the common room where they were sitting. He took one look at Harry and paled.

"Harry!" He shouted. Harry backed away from Ginny. "Get off my sister!" Ginny rolled her eyes and stormed away to her room. Luckily at that moment the common room was empty. It saved a lot of embarrassment. As well as explaining when the glowing wolf appeared next to Harry.

Before harry could move Ron stopped him.

"Don't you dare follow her Potter." He hissed. Harry ignored him. Ron tried to step into the wolf with Harry so he could stop anything that happened when they got there. To his surprised instead of teleporting, the wolf duplicated.

"It only takes people I want it too." Harry said forcefully. He stepped into the one of the wolves, leaving the other one bearing down on Ron.

"Oh crap." He said before getting up and running. The wolf gave chase.

Back in Ginny's room, Harry was sitting next to her as she raged silently.

"He can't just tell you not to be around me!" She said angrily. "We're soul bonded for goodness sakes." Harry nodded understanding.

"Hey guess what?" He said happily. "I discovered a new feature of the teleportation." He went on to explain about the wolf splitting and attacking Ron. Ginny laughed.

"But don't worry, it'll only give him a warning." Ginny sighed, disappointed. "And by warning I mean it will tackle him and maybe give him a scratch or two." Ginny giggled.

"You shouldn't have." She said evilly. "Oh wait. You should have." Harry laughed.

"Hopefully he got the message." Harry responded. "Oh and, this is for before." He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. When they broke apart Ginny giggled. She put a finger to her lips.

"Don't tell Ron." She said, laughing. Harry nodded with mock seriousness.

"Now that that's settled, I'll be off." He said. "And you have a letter to write, so I won't bother you." Ginny nodded and Harry got up and the wolf appeared. It then disappeared, taking Harry with it. Ginny sighed and walked over to the desk in her room and started writing.

.oOo.

A couple days later, they got a response from Ginny's brother. He agreed to take the dragon. They would do the handoff at the top off the astronomy tower that Saturday at midnight. All Harry and his friends had to do now, was propose the idea to Hagrid.

It was easier than they thought. He agreed Norbert was getting to big and he had no place to keep him. He was happy Norbert was going to be in safe hands. So, on Saturday night, Harry and Hermione grabbed Norbert's cage from Hagrid's hut, and made their way up to the Astronomy tower under the cover of the invisibility cloak.

When they reached the top, they sat and waited for a while until, in the distance, they saw four brooms approaching. When Ginny's brother, Harry had learned his name was Charlie, landed, they quickly attached the cage below the four brooms. Charlie thanked them for the dragon. Harry told him that his name was Norbert. Charlie smiled and said it was a girl before flying off.

Harry stood there stunned for a moment before reaching down and pulling the invisibility cloak over him and Hermione. They made their way back to Gryffindor tower. As soon as they stepped into the tower they were greeted by Ginny and Ron.

Harry confirmed that everything was fine. Ron ignored Harry when he gave Ginny a big hug. They all said their goodnights, and Harry followed Ginny into her room to stay the night. As Ron was walking up the stairs, he noticed this and was about to shout at Harry to leave his sister when Harry turned around, smirked and shut the door behind him.

 _A/N: Well that was a rather enjoyable chapter. Tomorrow's chapter will involve a detention and the Forbidden Forest. So that should be interesting. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	17. Chapter 18

_A/N: Well. It's time for an adventure into the Forbidden Forest. This should be exciting! I can't wait. So many possibilities! So here we go!_

Chapter 18- Simply Forbidden

Harry woke up the next morning to see sunlight streaming through the windows. He sat up and Ginny stirred next to him.

"Five more minutes…" She murmured when Harry gave her a light shake. A few minutes later, she sat up next to Harry. Her hair was all over the place. It was like a fiery sunflower.

"Good morning Ginny." Harry said, smiling.

"Good morning Harry." She responded tiredly. It was Friday so Harry dragged himself out of bed to go down to breakfast. He teleported up to his dormitory and changed into his school robes. He then teleported back to Ginny, said goodbye, and walked out of the portrait hole down to breakfast.

As Harry was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall, he heard a shout behind him.

" _Alarte Ascendare"_ Harry heard the voice shout behind him that he knew belonged to Draco Malfoy. Harry had no idea what the spell did but he wasn't willing to find out. A jet of light shot past Harry. He spun around to face Draco. He was sneering at Harry.

" _Alarte Ascendare"_ He yelled again. This time Harry saw the spell coming. He jumped to the side and fired of his own spell.

" _Flipendo!"_ Harry yelled as a purple-red jet of light shot out of his wand. Malfoy hadn't been expecting retaliation, so he didn't have time to dodge. The spell his Draco in head the sending him flying into the wall.

Before Harry could enjoy his victory over Malfoy, someone appeared behind him.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said in a deathly quiet voice. "Detention. Tonight with Hagrid at the Forbidden Forest." Harry gulped and nodded. McGonagall then continued over to Malfoy.

"Detention Malfoy! Forbidden Forest tonight. Now, get yourself to the hospital wing!" Draco nodded, dazed. He got up and stumbled his way towards the hospital wing. Harry hung his head and continued his walk to the Great Hall.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, he saw Ron and Hermione already there. Ron was stuffing his face and Hermione was studying a book intently. Harry sat down with a huff next to Ron.

"Good morning mate." Ron said happily. Harry looked over at Ron. "Good morning Ron." Hermione looked up.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked in a knowing voice. Harry sighed.

"I got detention." Harry stated. Hermione gasped. Ron just laughed.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"Malfoy attacked me. I defended myself. We both got detention." Hermione shook her head, exasperated.

"Dueling in the hallways." She said to herself. "Honestly."

Classes went by far too quickly for Harry's liking. One moment he was sitting bored in potions, the next he had finished dinner and was heading down to Hagrid's hut with Malfoy. They walked silently next to each other. Tensions were high from the mornings duel.

When Hagrid spotted them walking down to his hut, he waved enthusiastically, Fang at his side. He was holding a crossbow. Harry felt it was rather ominous.

"All righ'." Hagrid said when they reached him. "We are going to be goin' deep in ter the forest." Malfoy visibly gulped. "We're lookin' fer Merlin's Beard." Hagrid stated. "It's used in Veritaserum. Snape requested I collect some." Harry nodded. Even though he appeared pretty calm, his mind was going haywire.

Hagrid led them into the forest. As soon as they stepped under the canopy, there were sounds all around. Twigs cracking, leaves rustling and animals calling. Every noise made Harry jump. It was as if the forest was watching him.

As they made their way deeper into the forest, the more unsettled Harry got. Harry could also see uneasiness on Draco's face. Finally, Hagrid stopped and turned around to them.

"Ok, you guys will take the right path. I'll take the left. Merlin's Beard looks like moss, so be careful not to confuse the two. Stay near ter Fang." He said, before disappearing into the forest. Draco was really unsettled now. Harry was about to call out to Hagrid, but he was gone. Harry had no choice but to follow the path.

"Ok… well, I guess we should go." Harry said quietly. Draco nodded ever so slightly as Harry walked onto the right path. As the small group made their way along the overgrown, winding path, they searched for Merlin's Beard. They had little success.

Eventually, they walked slowly into a small clearing. As Harry looked around the clearing, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That's when he felt it. There was strong dark magic. It was emanating from a small pitch black spot in the middle of the clearing.

 _Harry… Be careful. I can feel the darkness all the way from here._ Ginny said, concerned. Harry nodded. He looked over at Draco. They made eye contact. He nodded. They both drew their wands.

" _Lumos."_ Harry whispered followed by a quiet _Lumos_ from Draco. Harry pointed his wand at the dark spot. What he saw horrified him.

There was a cloaked figure. Harry couldn't say it was human because it was floating above the ground. It didn't seem to have a body. It was bent over a silver liquid that was pouring from what looked to Harry like a unicorn.

Fang started growling and Harry took a step back. Draco turned tail and ran. Harry was frozen. He didn't follow. Suddenly, the figure noticed Harry. It made a hiss like noise and moved towards Harry. Harry still didn't move.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another horse like creature burst through the under growth towards the cloaked figure. Harry assumed this was a centaur because its top half was human and its bottom half was a horse. It charged at the figure and leaned back on its hind legs, and sent a powerful kick towards the figure.

The kick connected with the figures head sending it sprawling. The centaur turned to Harry.

"Greetings." He said in a deep voice. "My name is Firenze." Harry looked up in awe at the centaur. Before he could say anything, Firenze interrupted.

"Come, Harry Potter." He said. "Get on my back." Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure whether or not he trusted the centaur.

"Hurry!" He commanded. Harry did as he was told. He hefted himself up onto the centaur's back. As soon as he was secure, the centaur, Firenze, took off at a run. Eventually, Harry saw a huge shape off in the distance.

"Hagrid!" Harry called. Hagrid rushed over to Harry. Draco and Fang were at his side.

"You OK Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded. "What happened?" Harry explained what he had seen to Hagrid's shock.

"It must o' been Voldemort." He muttered to himself.

"How can that be?" Harry asked. Hagrid frowned at him.

"You see, drinkin' unicorn blood can make you immortal. But, you have to kill the unicorn to drink its blood. It is a completely evil process. It leaves you no longer human." Harry shuddered.

"Can we go back now?" Harry asked. Hagrid nodded. Half an hour later, Harry had separated from Hagrid, Draco and Fang and was stepping through the portrait hole. As soon as he stepped in, Ginny flung herself at him.

"You could have been killed!" Ginny said into Harry's chest.

"It's ok. Im not dead, am I?" Harry said. Ginny looked up at Harry and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Don't do it again." She said. Harry then noticed Ron and Hermione behind Ginny. Ron was looking furious. Hermione was just calm.

"Harry." He growled. "Get off my sister!" Ginny rounded on Ron, looking murderous.

"Ron." She stated her voice deathly quiet. "Harry has every right. We are soul bonded for god's sake!" Ron looked like he was going to object nut Ginny didn't give him a chance.

"Don't interrupt again. Or else." Ginny turned back to Harry. As if to prove a point, she stood up on her toes and kissed Harry on the mouth. When they broke apart, Ron looked at a loss for words. Hermione just stood there, silently laughing.

"Sorry mate." Harry said to Ron. Ron looked up at Harry, looking defeated.

"It's ok. It's just going to take some getting used to." Harry nodded. "Now," Ron continues. "What happened in the forest?" Harry went on to explain his encounter with Voldemort. When Harry finished, Hermione gave her theory that Voldemort was after the stone. For immortality. It made sense. Unicorn blood made someone immortal.

Before they could continue, Harry yawned. Ginny suggested they go to bed. They all agreed. This time, when Harry followed Ginny into her room, Ron kept his thoughts to himself.

 _A/N: Ok, so I have to apologize for not getting this out sooner. I have been quite busy lately and just haven't had time. But still, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	18. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hey guys im back. It took me awhile because I needed to recollect myself. So here it is. Hopefully this chapter will be up to my standards. Also, on another note, school is starting next week so I have no idea how often updates will come. Hopefully at least once every couple of weeks. I promise I haven't abandoned you! But anyways, this will conclude the first year of Hogwarts! So I hope you do enjoy!_

 _Important Notice: I am writing my own book so I may not have time to write this. I promise I will continue this as soon as I can. I will update periodically._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 19- The Beginning of the End

After the encounter in the forest, Harry was quite jumpy. Every noise was like Voldemort creeping up on him. Harry also felt the strange sensation that there were eyes on him. He had started to always carry his wand with him when he walked the halls. It wasn't like anyone was going to attack him, but, its better safe than sorry.

In a few days, the finals were starting. So, not only did Harry have to constantly watch his back, but also, he had to study. The study wasn't the problem either. It was the fact that he had to balance Quidditch with classes and studying.

"Come on mate," Ron said one day. "Chess?" Harry looked up at Ron from his book. He sighed.

"Ok. Im sick of this book anyways." Harry stood up and walked over to Ron's table. "Let's make it quick though. I already agreed to meet with Ginny earlier today." Ron grimaced and looked like he was going to object, but didn't.

Their game lasted all of ten minutes. Ron's skill was still by far superior to Harry's. As soon as Harry's king was defeated, he stood up abruptly.

"Good game," Harry said quickly. "Sorry, I have got to rush. Ginny's starting to get annoyed with me." Ron's face slowly reddened. There was a mix of anger and embarrassment on his face.

"Harry," He said, warning in his tone. But Harry wasn't listening. He was already running towards the door. "Harry!" Ron yelled after Harry's retreating figure. Harry didn't stop just sprinted out the portrait hole and down the stairs.

"One of these days," Ron muttered angrily to himself.

.oOo.

Harry sprinted down the stairs towards the entrance hall. The voices in his head were becoming increasingly annoyed. Why? Well you see, when Harry plays a game of chess, it's a lost cause from the beginning. So, for a certain Ginny Weasley, it can be quite annoying to listen to Harry's utter defeat. Especially if he has been reading a textbook for the hours prior.

Harry jumped the last few steps and stumbled into the Great Hall. Ginny was sitting by the windowsill, looking expectantly over at Harry as he made his entrance.

 _About time,_ she thought. _Well im sorry I didn't lose fast enough,_ Harry responded, exasperated. Ginny's face broke into a smile. She walked over to him and ruffled up his hair. It was a challenge to do so because he was quite a bit taller. _Lose faster next time,_ she thought, teasing. Suddenly, her arm darted out and smacked his.

"Tag!" She yelled gleefully. She sprinted away, laughing as she went. Harry had seen this coming of course, he was in her mind, but he had not been fast enough. Harry started to run after her before he realized something.

 _What's tag?_ He asked. Harry felt Ginny stop. _What do you mean, 'what's tag?'_ she asked. Harry shuffled his feet nervously. _Well you see… I never actually played games at the Dursleys._ Harry felt Ginny's surprise through their connection. It quickly changed to excitement.

 _Well you see…_ Ginny went on to give a long winded explanation of what the game 'tag' was. By the end, Harry felt the five minute explanation was not needed. _You know, you could have just said 'you have to tag me' right?_ Harry asked when she finally stopped. Ginny smiled through their bond. _Yes, but I like talking to you._ Harry laughed and sprinted in Ginny's direction.

"Tag!" He yelled as he flew past Ginny, tapping her on the arm.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She yelled but chased after him anyways. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together, playing a number of games Harry had never heard of. For once since Voldemort's attack, Harry felt peace at mind.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

.oOo.

Harry ran along the corridor. He pumped his arms and was sprinting as fast as he could. He needed to reach Ron and Hermione. Harry was on the third floor, the banned corridor. He had seen enough to piece together what was going on.

That day, Dumbledore had announced that he was going to be away for the night and the next day for some kind of business. Harry had thought nothing of it at the time, but that had all changed. He had been walking when he had heard it. There was gentle music coming from the third floor corridor. Harry had snuck down and peeked through the door. To his horror, he saw the giant three headed dog. What he saw next had led him to his sprint.

There was a harp strumming itself next to the dog. The trap door was open and Harry caught a glance of someone vanishing through the door. Then it hit him. Dumbledore gone. Trapdoor open. Someone entering. Harry had drawn a hasty conclusion: Snape was trying to steal the stone. It made sense he would do it when Dumbledore was gone.

Now Harry was barreling down the hallway and up the stairs towards the common room.

 _Harry,_ Ginny suddenly broke through Harry's torrent of thoughts. _You can teleport, remember?_ Harry stopped.

"Ugh!" Harry half shouted. Without thinking a wolf appeared in front of Harry. When he stepped in, I disappeared as quickly as it had come. Harry materialized next to Ron and Hermione who were sitting on a couch next to the fire place, reading. Luckily there was no one else in the common room because they would have seen a blinding light and heard Hermione scream.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, more quietly this time. "Don't do that!" Her eyes were wide with surprise. Ron just stood still, looking a bit awkward.

"Sorry guys, but this is important." Harry whispered urgently. "I saw someone go through the trapdoor on the third floor!" Ron's eyebrows shot up. Hermione didn't look like she doubted him. There was something else on her mind.

"Why were you down there?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I heard music. Turns out it was a harp. They used music to put the dog to sleep." Harry explained. "Anyways, I think Snape is trying to steal the stone! Think about it. Dumbledore's gone. It's the perfect time to steal it." Hermione nodded thoughtfully at this.

"We need to go tell Professor McGonagall immediately!" Harry shook his head quickly.

"We don't have time."

"Well then teleport!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can't do that without revealing the soul bond!" Harry got quieter as the soul bond was mentioned. Ron looked up sharply at its mention.

"I agree with Harry." He said, changing the subject. "But, what do you say we do?" Ron asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head but Hermione gasped.  
"We can't! We could be killed! Or worse, expelled!" She looked over at Harry. Harry just shook his head.

"We can. We can't let Voldemort resurrect himself." He grimly stated. Ron looked between them looking annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you talking about?" Harry and Hermione looked over at him remembering that he was there.

"Oh yeah," Harry stammered. "I was just saying we should go after him." Ron's face contorted as he thought.

"It'll be dangerous. But, if it means stopping Voldemort, then im up for it." There was unheard of concentration in Ron's eyes as he said this. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Ron!" Harry looked to Hermione expectantly. She rolled her eyes sighing.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." She smiled even though her tone was Sirius.

"Ok," Harry said. "If we are going to do this, we need to get going." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. They stood up together and the group made their way towards the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Shout Ginny from behind them. Harry stopped and turned around slowly. The other two followed. Ginny was standing behind them, hands on her hips, a look of determination on her face. Ron thought she looked quite like his mother.

"Im coming with you." She said in a commanding voice. Harry quickly shook his head.

"Im sorry Ginny. It's just too dangerous." Ginny looked outraged.

"If you die, I die too," She said looking at Harry. "If you are going to die, at least I want to die next to you." Harry shook his head again.

"No, please Ginny. Stay for me. Anyways, you can't defend yourself you don't know magic." Ginny looked like she was going to object but Harry cut across her.

"Please Ginny, for me?" Harry asked. Ginny hung her head in defeat. She walked over to Harry. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Just don't die, ok?" She said looking up at him. Harry nodded solemnly. Hermione smiled at them. Ron internally battled with himself. He didn't want this but even HE had the sense not interrupt this moment.

Finally, Ginny pulled away.

 _You owe me when you get back._ Harry blushed at what Ginny was suggesting.  
As Ginny retreated to her room Harry turned back to his friends.

"Ok, let's go. We have already lost some time." The wolf appeared next to Harry and Harry stepped in to its shining body. He didn't disappear though. Ron and Hermione were still standing back, unsure. Ron was wary of what happened the last time he tried to step into the wolf.

"Come on," Harry motioned for them to step into the wolf with him. They hesitantly stepped in and disappeared instantly. They reappeared with a blinding flash outside the third floor corridor. Harry cautiously pushed the door inwards. The dog was still sleeping, the harp plucking softly next to the trap door, which was still propped open. Ron and Hermione marveled at the sleeping dog.

"Come one," Harry hissed. "We don't have time to waste."

 _A/N: See? I haven't abandoned you! Sorry for not posting for a LONG time. I have been quite busy with school. I hope you enjoy this new, slightly brief chapter. Spoiler! Next chapter will conclude book one! I wanted to finish it this chapter, but I promised a few certain people I would have a chapter up today, so I will post this today and hopefully conclude book one tomorrow. But I promise next chapter next chapter will finish the first book. Also, here is a link ( fandom) to the fanfiction competition I will be entering. It would be greatly appreciated if would take the time to come and vote! Thanks again for reading, and I will see you next chapter!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	19. Chapter 20

_A/N: Yay! I think this will finally conclude year 1! This is very exciting for me! We have come so far. But anyways, no im not stopping. This is only book one of seven! We have a long way to go. So, thank you for sticking with me this far. I do hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 20- The Ending of the End

The trio tiptoed across the cold stone floor. Their light footsteps echoed softly around the huge, arched walls. The three headed dog slept on the other end of the hall, snoring loudly. The trio treaded ever so slowly across the cobble stones. After a few minutes of tense quiet and holding breath, the small group reached the trap door.

"Bloody hell," Ron commented softly as they peered through the hole in the floor. Beyond the trapdoor was an infinite tunnel of darkness.

"Looks like we're going to have to take a leap of faith." Harry said somewhat calmly. Ron looked over at Harry, aghast.

"You can't be serious mate-"But when he caught Harry's eye, he stopped. He could tell Harry was dead serious.

"Hold on you two," Hermione whispered, holding up a hand. She carefully pointed her wand down into the tunnel. " _Incendio,"_ Murmured. A jet of fire shot out of her wand. The fire fell quickly, illuminating everything around it. But, before it had gone more than three meters, the fire disappeared. Hermione shook her head.

"No use," She muttered half to herself. She turned to Harry and Ron. "I guess it is really a leap of faith."

 _Harry, you don't have to do this,_ Ginny's voice rang through Harry's head. _Just get professor McGonagall. Someone! Anyone! Not you!_ Harry smiled at Ginny's warm incentives.

 _Sorry Gin,_ He thought. _I have to do it. There is no time. Anyways, I have already face Voldemort once, and survived. I can do it again._ Harry could tell plainly that Ginny was going to argue, but she stopped. Harry could fell a defeated sense coming through to him.

 _You'd better come back._ Harry nodded determinedly.

 _I will._ And without another glance, Harry launched himself into the blackness.

.oOo.

Harry heard Ron and Hermione yelling behind him. Soon a loud bark joined the chorus. Harry assumed the dog had woken. Harry looked up at the receding light to see the figures of his two friends. They had jumped too. Harry felt a surge of joy as he fell. It was like flying! Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were trying not to panic. Suddenly, Harry hid something soft with a thud. A soft 'umph' escaped his mouth as the wind was knocked out of him. He sat up slowly and patted the space around him. Hermione and Ron landed as soft thuds around him in the darkness.

"Hermione, do you know what this stuff is?" Harry called cautiously.

"No, I don't. It's hard to tell. That may be because I'm currently blind." Hermione's voice came from somewhere behind him. He turned around and felt his way towards her. Eventually, their hands touched, and Harry jumped back, startled.  
"Harry," the darkness in front of him whispered. "It's me." Harry calmed down as he recognized Hermione's voice.

Suddenly, an incoherent yelled ripped through the velvet black lack a knife in butter.  
"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled together. They hastily made their way across the spongy, leafy ground. Another scream another suddenly erupted nearby. This time, Ron's words were clear.

"It's got my leg!" Ron panicked. Harry heard a frustrated huff beside him.

"This is stupid," Hermione muttered. " _Lumos!"_ A bright light appeared next to him. Harry squinted through the light. Hermione was crouched next to him, white faced and scared. As Harry gathered himself, he noticed Ron a few feet away. Then Harry saw it. A green tendril had rapped itself around Ron's leg. Harry slowly looked down at his feet. Giant green vines were slowly starting to move under his feet. Harry felt something tighten around his legs.

"Hermione," he said slowly. "What is this and how do we stop it." Hermione looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Devil's Snare." She whispered. Harry suddenly remembered. In Herbology, Professor Sprout had talked about something like this. The only way to defeat was to-

"Fire!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "But how? We have no wood…" Ginny, who Harry had forgotten was there, erupted in his head.

 _Has she gone mad? She's a BLOODY WITCH!_ Ginny was practically breaking down at the fact that Harry might die, so she had a bit of a short temper.

 _Oh, right._ Harry said.

"Hermione. You're a witch. Remember?" Harry said urgently. Hermione looked up.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "How stupid of me. _Incendio!"_ A jet of fire exploded from the tip of Hermione's wand as a strangled cry came from Ron's direction.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. Hermione turned away from her fire for a few seconds to shout, "Ron, just relax! If you don't it will kill you! Let the fire do its job!" Hermione turned back to her fire so she didn't hear Ron's remark. But Harry did.

"Relax my ass. I'm dying over here!" Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione.

"Let me help you." He said. " _Incendio. Incendio. Incendio, Incendio!"_ Four jets of fire shot out of Harry's wand in quick succession.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted over the noise of the roaring flames and Ron's swearing. "Focus on making your fire bigger. Channel your magic into the fire." Hermione nodded and scrunched up her face like she was concentrating. Suddenly, her fire roared upwards, more powerful than ever.

"Awesome!" Harry yelled. He turned to his fire, concentrating, imagining the magic flowing through his body, out his wand, and into the fire. Harry's flame intensified. Then, Harry wasn't the only one feeding his flame. Ginny was too. He could feel her magical power coursing through his veins. All exhaustion he had felt before evaporated. The flame burned higher than ever before. Green flames licked at the end of the fiery tendrils.

Suddenly, Ron collapsed on the ground nearby. The Devil's Snare retreated into the cracks in the floor. Harry's fire dissipated. He sat down hard on the cold, stone floor next to Ron. 

"Thanks mate, I owe you one." Ron said, looking over at Harry.

"Don't thank me. Thank Ginny." Harry said, smiling. _Thanks Ginny._ Up in the Gryffindor commons, Ginny smiled. _Anything for you, my dear Mr. Potter._

"Ok guys." Harry murmured, pulling himself off the ground. "Let's keep moving. We have to catch Snape." Ron groaned in unhappy consent. Hermione, looking burned out, nodded in agreement. The three (four) trudged on through the door that had appeared in front of the group after the Devil's Snare retreated.

"Come on guys." Harry said, trying to uplift the group. "The wizarding world is relying on us. We can't let Voldemort resurrect himself." Ron nodded; his stony face was lined with determination.

"Let's go." He said.

 _A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I said I would finish it this chapter, but, like is said with my other new story; I just want to get this up. The other parts will come out soon. I can't say what they will include, but don't worry. They are coming. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll talk to you all next chapter. Thanks for reading!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	20. Chapter 21

_A/N: Hey everyone, before I get started today I just want to thank you for the support you have given me. It means a great deal to me. Also, I will be alternating chapter postings between my new story (Nearly Witches) and this one. So, this should be exciting. I might actually have to write a Christmas oneshot. That would be interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys around!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

 _Warning: There is a few lines form the actual books in this chapter. I take no credit for those lines._

Chapter 21- The Ending of the End- Part 2 (Lame right?)

" _Lumos!"_ Harry whispered walking through the arched doorway, but there was no need as a bright light covered the trio. When their eyes had adjusted, they all looked around the room in aww. The room was brightly light, with stained glass windows covering the walls. Harry felt as if he was in a church. But he wasn't. He was underground. Chasing after Voldemort.

Then Harry noticed the birds.

 _Those aren't birds Harry,_ Ginny's voice split through the silence like a knife. _Look closely._ Harry did. And when he did, he noticed their shape. They weren't birds. They were keys. Flying keys!

"Ron, Hermione, do you realize what these are?" His companions nodded in silent awe, for the place was spectacular. Suddenly, three brooms appeared in front of the trio. It didn't take Harry long to connect the dots.

"Guys," He started, "I think we have to catch the key." Hermione looked at Harry bewildered.

"But Harry! I couldn't fly if my life depended on it!" Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry." He said. "Ron and I will take this. You can be out spotter." Hermione nodded. The determination had returned to her eyes.

"What are we looking for?" Ron asked, sounding worried. Harry's gaze faltered, but only for a second. Harry walked briskly over to the lock.

"Well," he said, studying the lock closely. "It looks like we are looking for something large." Ron scoffed.

"Real helpful mate," He said. Harry gave him a silencing look.

"The key could be damaged if it was used carelessly," Harry stated thoughtfully. "Maybe the wing is damaged. So, we are looking for something large with a potentially damaged wing." The crew nodded. Harry and Ron mounted their brooms.

"Ok Hermione, keep a sharp eye for that key." Hermione nodded.

"Broom broom!" Harry half yelled. "Here we go!" Ron gave a snort and Hermione just smiled at her friend's terrible pun. Harry and Ron quickly took to the sky, their eyes jumping from key. Every once in a while they would catch a key that looked right, but every time it failed. Until suddenly, Hermione called out to them.

"Harry!" She yelled suddenly. "On your left!" Harry swung around to his left just in time to see a giant, golden key flying past him. It was flying slower than the rest of the keys, and by the looks of it, its left wing was damaged, as if it was stuffed hastily into a key hole.

"Ron, I think I found our key!" Harry yelled over the noise of flapping wings. Harry then proceeded to slowly chase the key around the room until Ron finally cut off the key, allowing Harry to capture it in his grasp. They grinned at each other and proceeded to land, key in hand. The group sprinted over to the door and shoved the key in. Sure enough, the key turned in the lock. There was a soft click as the door swung open.

Harry whooped and Ron gave Hermione a hug, which quickly broke apart, both parties blushing. Harry pulled the key out of the lock and let it fly out of his palm and into the air. The key was now flying even slower considering both wings were now damaged. Harry pitied the key. People were so careless.

 _Hypocrite,_ a little, smug voice in his head whispered, causing Harry to laugh.

 _I so am,_ Harry replied. Harry then proceeded to wonder what the life of a key was like until his friends prompted him to move on, reminding him of the impending doom that was Voldemort.

 _Yes,_ Ginny thought to Harry. _Just a minor detail._ Harry ignored Ginny's sarcasm and continued through the next door with his friends. As soon as the trio entered the next room, lights flickered on revealing a giant chees board. If guys were pigs, Ron was positively squealing in delight. Hermione shot him a deathly look and he stopped abruptly. They ventured onto the board. First they tried simply walking past the enemy chess pieces, but they held their weapons threateningly. And the trio didn't want to know what it felt like to become a skewer.

So, the trio simply walked to the other side and asked one of the pawns if they had to play their way across. The pawn nodded stoically and the trio slowly retreated to the behind the board to discuss. That was when they noticed the three missing pieces.

"Well," Ron said. "We are going to have to play our way across. Not only that, but we have to become the pieces." Hermione groaned, but Harry nodded. He trusted Ron's skill at chess.

"Harry, you be the pawn. Hermione, the Bishop. I'll play the knight." So, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got in place and Ron then proceeded to order the pieces to move for the next half an hour. Finally, Ron saw an opening.

"It's the only way." Ron muttered half to himself. He continued more loudly. "I'm going to have to be taken." Hermione yelled at Ron to stop, but Ron was stubborn. He knew it was the only way. He moved in front of the queen. The queen raised her staff, and struck him off his horse. Hermione screamed as Ron was launched off into the air. She started towards him, but Harry interfered.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Stay put! We have to finish the game. For Ron." Hermione froze. Slowly she stepped back onto her square. Harry moved into position.

"Check mate." He called. The angry king threw down his crown, and the game was over. Hermione ran over to Ron and Harry followed quickly. Ron was awake, but barely.

"Guys, go on without me." He whispered.

"No Ron, we can't leave you hear like this." Hermione reasoned. But, when Ron set his mind to something, he was immobile.

"Listen Hermione, you have to go on with Harry. He needs your help. I'll be fine, just go." Tears filled Hermione's eyes, but she nodded none the less. Before standing, she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. She then stood and proceeded to follow Harry out of the chamber, leaving a shocked Ron behind them.

"See you in a bit Ron!" Harry called back as he stepped through the next doorway.

Harry recoiled immediately at what he saw. A troll that must had to have been at least ten feet tall lay knocked out in front of Harry. Knocked out or dead, Harry couldn't tell. A shiver ran down Harry's spine.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight this one," Harry stated, relieved. Hermione nodded in agreement, her eyes still on the troll. The quickly skirted the troll and into the next room. Harry felt fear suddenly pulse through his head.

 _Harry,_ Ginny called quietly. _I sense danger. I don't know how, but I do. Be careful._ Harry nodded seriously. _Thanks Gin._

Back in the common room, Ginny smiled. He was the only one she allowed to call her that.

As Harry and Hermione stepped into the next room, a table appeared in front of them as fire sprung up in front an behind them. Harry and Hermione stared startled at the flames for a second before moving to look at the table. Harry hadn't noticed before, but there were seven goblets lined up on the table. And there seemed to be a message etched into the middle of the table. Hermione moved forward and proceeded to read it out loud.

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Hermione looked up, beaming at Harry.

"This isn't magic." She stated confidently. "Just logic. Give me a few minutes to figure this out." Harry nodded and watched in awe as his friend worked vigorously on the riddle. Finally, she looked up at Harry.

"Got it!" She exclaimed. She held up two goblets for Harry to see. "This one," she pointed to the one in her left hand, "Contains the potion that allows the drinker to proceed. The other potion allows the drinker to return back to the previous rooms." Harry nodded.

"But," Hermione continued, "There is only enough for one of us to go forward." Harry nodded and reached for the goblet that would allow him to proceed.

"Hold on," Harry she said. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I am Hermione. Besides, Ron needs you." Hermione gasped, suddenly remembering Ron.

"How could I forget! Of course. I'll go get Ron back to the Hospital Wing and I'll alert Dumbledore." Harry nodded.

"Be quick Hermione." This time, Hermione nodded.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said, giving Harry a brief hug before lifting the goblet to her lips. The passed through the flames, unhurt, and with one last wave, started running in Ron's direction. Harry took a deep breath and lifted the goblet to his lips. He proceeded to swiftly down the goblet's orange-looking liquid. It tasted horrible. Harry was about to step through the fire, but was halted by Ginny.

 _Harry,_ even though it was through his head, he could still tell she was whispering. _Please… be careful. I can't live without you… literally._ Harry smiled. He could tell she meant every word.

 _Thanks Gin. I'll try not to die. Just for you._ Ginny laughed through her head.

 _Ok Harry, now you can go._ Harry gave Ginny one last nod through the connection before returning to the task at hand. He had to focus. He took a deep breath, and stepped through the ominously dark flames.

 _A/N: And bam! Cliffhanger! Although, you all know what happens. Sorry again for not posting lately, I have been quite busy and battling depression. But, nothing will stand in my way of posting this! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though nothing much happened. As always, feedback is much appreciated. Also, I would like to take a moment to dedicate this story to a very dear friend of mine. At the moment, I will not name them for privacy's sake, but I just wanted to say it was for a very good friend. Yeah yeah, what was the point of that? Well, I just wanted to get it out there. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all next time!  
-HypocriticalHypo _


	21. Chapter 7

_A/N: It's finally here! Hogwarts! So begins the adventure. Not much to say right now except HERE WE GO!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I intend to make money off of this fanfiction. I am doing this purely for fun. Original ideas and characters by J.K Rowling._

Chapter 8- A Castle Built On Dreams

"What about our trunks?" Harry asked as they stepped out of the tiny train door.

"Oh the house elves will bring our trunks to our beds." Ron stated. Harry was fascinated by the thought of house elves. What were they? Little creatures that used wands? With huge pointy noses? Harry didn't push the subject as they wiggled their way through the crowd.

Harry looked around wondering where they were supposed to go until he heard a familiar call.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here. Come this way!" It was Hagrid.

"Come on Ron I know where we are supposed to go!" Harry followed the voice until he could see Hagrid towering above the crowd.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called over the noise.

"'ello Harry! 'ow was yer trip?" Hagrid asked happily.

"It was great!" Harry answered.

"Well, jus' head this way with the rest o' the firs' years. I'll be there in one second." Hagrid walked away continuing to call for the rest of the first years.

"Who's that?" Ron asked sounding awed and scared.

"That's Hagrid" harry said smirking, happy eh knew something Ron didn't. Harry and Ron walked down the path Hagrid had pointed too and stopped at the water. There were about ten boats sitting, waiting to cast off. Harry saw most of the other first years were already in a boat, so they followed.

"Let's get into this one" Harry said as they passed a boat with a Toad less Neville and Hermione. As they sat down, Neville and Hermione said their hellos.

"Hi Harry, Ron" Neville said, sounding scared. Hermione was the complete opposite.

"Hello again you two. Did you enjoy your ride?" She asked seriously. Harry and Ron shared a look and broke out laughing.

"Hi Neville. Hello Hermione. If knocking a bully out counts as enjoyable, then yes. We had an enjoyable ride" Harry and Ron laughed harder as the blond boy staggered into the clearing, his body guards at his side.

"I'll get you yet, Malfoy… I mean potter." The blond boy slurred. He then stepped into a boat, and fell straight back into the water. This made Ron and Harry laugh harder still.

Hermione looked torn between disgust and laughter. Neville was giggling softly. After a few minutes Harry managed to stop laughing.

"So who is he then?" Harry asked. "He also called me Malfoy, which is weird." A red faced Ron responded.

"He is a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy son actually. That's the funny part. He said 'I'll get you yet Malfoy' and we did get him and he was talking to… himself… no?" Ron was the only one that laughed at that joke. It was possibly the worst joke Harry had ever heard.

Just then, Hagrid walked into the clearing. "All righ'" He said stepping into a boat. "Here we go!" Hagrid tapped the water with his pink umbrella, and small waves formed behind the boats pushing them along the water. Malfoy was flopping half in the boat, half out and Harry had the urge to use the Knockback Jinx again and send him flying across the lake.

Before he could even voice this idea to Ron, there was a collective gasp from the group. There ahead of them, was Hogwarts Castle, up on a big cliff. The castle itself was graceful and huge. There boats slowly propelled themselves under the castle into a small chamber where all the first years got out of the boats, except Malfoy, Who fell back in the water.

They walked up a narrow stair case carved into the stone. They exited into what looked like and Entrance Hall. It was a beautiful sight. The regal designs all over the high roof gave it a medieval ballroom look. Waiting for them was a very stern looking lady wearing spectacles. Harry knew immediately he didn't want to ever get on her bad side.

"Hello first years, my name is Professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfiguration Professor for the duration of the time you are here." The Lady was looking over them, as if assessing what she was dealing with. "If you would please form a line, we will enter the Great hall to begin the Sorting."

"What's the sorting?" Harry asked nervously to Ron.

"When you are sorted into one of the four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. My entire family has been in Gryffindor so I hope I make it into Gryffindor." Ron looked very nervous as well.

"When your name is called, please step forward, sit down on the stool and place the hat on _y_ our head." Professor McGonagall continued. _What hat?_ Harry thought as they started to move forward. _The Sorting Hat, Harry._ Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He had no idea Ginny had been listening. _Of course I have been listening Harry._ Harry jumped. He had also forgotten she could hear his thoughts. _Oh. Right._ Harry could hear her laughing through his head. Harry looked around again. He hadn't realized they had entered the Great Hall. There were four long tables, all filled with students. The hall was decorated with all the houses colors. Red and Gold, Yellow and Black, Green and Silver and Blue and Bronze. Harry then looked up at the roof to realize there was none. _Of course there is a roof, Harry. It's enchanted to look like the sky._ Harry could hear the smugness in Ginny's voice. He laughed softly and Ron gave him a weird look. _Ok, ok. I was brought up in the Muggle world, remember?_ That put a stop to Ginny's laughter. Harry looked up just in time to see Malfoy stagger up the chair and sit down.

Before the Sorting Hat was even on Malfoy's head, it made the call.

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled.

"No surprises there." Whispered Ron to Harry. Before Harry could respond, Ron was called up. As fast as Malfoy, the Sorting Hat threw Ron in Gryffindor. With the numbers dwindling, Harry new he was to be sorted soon.

"Potter, Harry" Harry gave a start when Professor McGonagall called his name. _Good luck Harry._ Ginny said, trying to support Harry. Suddenly there was no sound at all. The whole Great Hall had gone silent, and was staring. Harry slowly shuffled up to the stool, his face burning. He sat down and placed the hat over his head. It slipped down over Harry's eyes and a welcome darkness enveloped Harry.

"Well, well, well." Said a small voice in his ear. "I wondered when I would be seeing you" _Hello,_ Harry thought to the hat. "Well, shall we do what you came here to do? Yes, let's see. Ah, but where is your other half?" The hat inquired. _My other half?_ Harry thought. _But I'm completely here!_ "Yes you are physically, but the other half of your soul is not. Ah, Mrs. Potter I see you inhabit part of young Mr. Potter's soul. _What? Is he talking about me?_ Ginny asked nervously. "Yes Mrs. Potter I am talking about you." The hat said. Harry could feel Ginny's surprise. _You… you can hear me?_ Ginny stammered. "Yes, of course I can." Answered the hat. "I can see into your heart and soul."

 _So, what happened to us?_ Harry asked. "Oh of course, you don't know. It happened just today, did it not? Well, have you ever heard of a Soul Bond?" Harry heard Ginny gasp. _What's a Soul Bond?_ Harry inquired curiously. _It means we… we are bonded together for all of eternity by the soul .We are like a package. The two of us make a whole. It also means… we are legally married._ It was Harry's turn to gasp. _What?_ "I know it is a lot to take in" said the Sorting Hat. "But you should know. That is why your eyes changed colors Harry, Ginny. That is also why there is a Wolf tattoo above each of your hearts. It represents the bond. You should also know this is why you can talk to each other in your heads."

Harry felt dizzy. It was so much to take in. The hat continued. "Your fates are now tied. If one of you dies, so does the other. You will be able to feel each other's emotion and pain. This is something far more intimate than any normal relationship. You two were destined for each other." The hat left Harry and Ginny shocked, but with a new understanding of their lives.

"Now, I would love to stay and chat, but, I think the people are waiting. So it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR" That hat should. Harry weakly pulled the hat off his head and was dazed by the light that shone through. Everyone's mouths were hanging open. They were staring at him in some sort of awe.

Harry noticed many of them were not looking at him but above him. Harry looked up and saw a huge golden wolf, glowing above his head. The wolf was sitting on the words Anima Bond, which Harry somehow new was Latin for soul bond.

Harry walked over to the silent Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ron. The wolf started to fade and Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the students attention. _Well Ginny,_ Harry started. _I think we made quite an entrance._ Harry heard Ginny laugh softly. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Well… that was… interesting" The old man stated. He seemed to physically gather himself up. "Well, let us eat, but before, a few words of wisdom. Veni. Quasi. Pie jesu." ( _A/N: If you care to search that up, it's Latin for I like pie. :P)_ And with that, Dumbledore sat down, and the food appeared on platters in the middle of all the tables. _Hogwarts sure is a crazy place_ , Harry said in his head. _It sure is,_ Ginny. _Also, I would love to stay and watch you eat, but I am a human being, and I do need to eat food to survive. So, I am going to eat dinner now. I'll talk to you after, ok?_ Ginny sarcasm made Harry laugh loudly and Ron looked at him again as if he was crazy.

 _Ok Ginny. Oh, and try not to make me laugh too much in public. Ron keeps giving me these looks like I'm some sort of maniac when I just randomly laugh like that._ Harry really had no problem with it, he just really wanted to stay friends with Ron. _Ok Harry. Bye._ Ginny sounded like she was laughing again. _Bye Ginny._ Harry responded. Then he turned to Ron and very much enjoyed the rest of dinner, apart from the occasional stare. After dessert, Dumbledore got up to make a few announcements.

"…and remember, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students." He gave a meaningful look towards to laughing redheaded twins Harry assumed were Ron's brothers. "Oh one last thing, the Third Floor Corridor is off limits to everyone unless you would like to die a slow, painful death." Dumbledore finished happily. After a few seconds of quiet, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Up to bed now! Big day tomorrow! You don't want to spend your first day exhausted, do you?" She shouted. There was a collective scraping as the benches were pushed back, and everyone stood up.

"First Years!" A Gryffindor Prefect was calling. Harry assumed it was another one of Ron's brothers, due to his flaming red hair. Harry, Ron and the other first year Gryffindor's, who Harry had learned were Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione, followed the prefect up many flights of stairs into the Gryffindor Tower. Harry tried to keep track of the turns, but it was impossible because there were so many. Ron told Harry not to worry and that he would remember in time, but he looked worried himself.

Finally, they reached the Gryffindor tower. The prefect said the password and led them in. He showed them the dormitories, and pointed them to their beds

Harry walked over to his hug four poster bed. His trunk was placed neatly by the foot of the bed. He assumed this was the 'House Elves' doing. Harry was exhausted so he quickly put on his pajamas and got into bed and shut the curtains. It was very nice to sleep in a real bed for once.

After Harry and Ron said their goodnights, Harry called out to Ginny in his mind.

 _Well Mrs. Potter,_ he said quietly. _I guess there is not much to talk about considering what the Sorting Hat told us._ Harry was growing quite tired. _Yes Mr. Potter, I agree._ She said happily. _I can tell you are very tired, so I'll stop bothering you. You are going to need your full strength for tomorrow._ It warmed Harry's heart that she was worried about him, even though they we just getting to know each other. The bond brought them together. _Yeah ok. Good night Ginny._ Harry said drifting into sleep. _Goodnight Harry,_ answered Ginny back as everything slipped into a peaceful darkness.

 _A/N: Well there it is. The soul bond has been discovered. I have no words. I think this is so far my all-time favorite chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks again DrakeLayne for editing and revising this chapter. Be sure to check out his fanfiction If You Put a Ravenclaw in a Tardis! Thank you all for reading!_

 _-HypocriticalHypo_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again just to let you all that I will be rewriting my original fanfic Harry Potter and Love's Bounds. There were some good ideas there but I want to improve so I'm going back and rewriting it, changing things and keeping some things. Here's a blurb!_

Harry flopped onto his bed that took up a small corner of the room he was renting at the Leaky Cauldron. His mind was racing with the events of the previous weeks. It began with the snake at the zoo, and then the letters, and finally Hagrid and his revelation of magic. It was one of the first times Harry had gotten a break from the chaos to think.

 _Magic,_ Harry thought to himself. _Magic._ Harry was beyond excited that he was wizard. For him, it meant a way out of the horrid life he lived, wrought with abuse and malnourishment. It didn't matter that he was richer than the queen of England, it didn't matter that he was famous for defeating an unstoppable dark lord. It didn't even matter that much that he was different. What mattered most was that now Harry had a chance at life. What mattered was that Harry would now be able to break free from the tyranny of his uncle and aunt and begin to discover who he was and what he aspired to be.

 _The Butterfly Effect,_ Harry mused. He had heard of it in one of his literature classes. It was the theory that any small event or decision could have tidal wave effects on the world; like the flap of the wings of the butterfly… Harry stared at the ceiling considering how many thousands of tiny decisions led him to be where he was, lying on a comfortable bed, not cramped in a closet, with a future of magic ahead of him.

 _A/N: That's just the beginning of the chapter. If you'd like to read more, you can find it on my page! I hope to update regularly. I hope you all enjoy and I'm happy to be back!_

 _-HypocriticalHpyo_


End file.
